Never Truly The Past
by SomeTaters
Summary: Three years: three years of torture, of ridicule, of torment, of friendship. He tried to forget those three years. But the past never truly rest. Kurtty KurtOc. T just in case, my first fanfic, so be gentle. :þ Complete!
1. Prologue

**Never Truly **

**The **

**Past**

by Sandy Toes

-(XME)-

**Prologue**

The rains of Germany had settled only to leave a gray mist amongst a gray town. Puddles scattered here and there over the cobblestone street. Remains of the past shower dripped off of the corners of roof tops, turning into ripples as they hit the tiny ponds.

In between houses were allyways and gardens. All made darker with the fact that the townspeople were resting in bed, the lights in their house turned off till early morning. Yet street lamps created a yellow haze amongst the night air, allowing whomever was out to at least find their way home.

However, the street was empty and silent, not even a stray or a rodent were crossing the streets and allies. The silence was suddenly broken with the heavy breaths of a young boy and his frantic heart pounding away in his chest. Dirty, fawn like feet splashed in the puddles, as the child raced from what ever it was that was chasing him. With hands outstretched, the boy ran through the darkness of the town, turning into the closest ally.

Finding that the ally was a dead end, the child stood there, his heart beat growing louder and louder in his ears. The world seemed to grow darker as fear began to consume him. His hearing became suddenly acute as it captured the sound of a bird fluttering away, a cat yowling to its master, and a family of mice squeaking to each other about the sudden intrution of their home. All this was broken as his ears caught a more frightening sound. It was the click of hard shoes on the cobblestone.

Coming back to reality, the child moved further into the ally, finding a trashcan further down. Lifting the lid, and immediately recoiling in disgust at the smell, the child gave one agile leap and found his feet landing in something gooey as the lid clanked down on him. However, the falling of the lid was met with a hiss of pain as the child zipped his tail in. Taking the spade attachement and rubbing where the lid had fallen on it, the boy listened carefully for his pursuer.

All agian was silent.

Then light flooded the dark cylinder, as the boy snapped his head upward. A sneering face, which looked frightenigly satisfied, peered down at the boy for only a second before a white gloved reached down for him. Scrunching his face from the pain, the child reached up to his hair and tried to pry the fingers from it. The hand just pulled him up higher and held him in front of the pale face. The child finally opened his golden eyes to look at the one whom had caught him.

A pale face with pointed features, held the evil of a mastermind. An oddly wide, cocky smile greeted the boy as almost black eyes stared at him. There was a soft chuckle as the man held the squirming child in the air. He suddenly brought the boy's face closer to his own, allowing the boy to smell his revolting breath of ale and smoke.

"You zink you could escape from me?" his accent was that of a German. His tone was that of an angered man. He considered the boy property; it did not sit well with the man when he lost something of his. "You little brat. I should have done zis sooner." Dropping the child to the wet stone, the man reached into his black coat.

As he was doing this, the boy began to back away on his hands and knees. His golden eyes watched his capturer as he slid away. When he was sure the man was too busy trying to find something, the child crouched on his feet and turned away to flee. Unfortunately, the man had caught the sudden movement and reached out for the boy once again.

Pulling on his long hair, the man leaned down so his head was beside the child's. "Listen to me, elf. I vill not tolerate disobedience anymore. You are no longer controllable, and zerefore, no longer use to me." Pushing the boy back onto the ground, the man suddenly produced a gun.

The man's arm went straight as it pointed at the young boy, whom had just turned around to the weapon. There was a click as the man's thumb readied the gun.

The child was on his knees, looking up with only his eyes at the barrel of the gun. They soon followed along the top of the gun, up the man's arms and to the lifeless eyes of his hunter. Those horrible eyes showed no regret, no mercy, nothing. Becoming more afraid than he had ever been, Kurt cried out to the man, begging to spare his life. "Bitte! Bitte! Nein, bitte!" His small hands clasped together as if he were praying. The man shook his head and further straightened his wrist. "You've had your chance."

Kurt closed his eyes and waited for the shot, waited for the short pain, waited for death. He prayed to his lord and begged with all his might that his soul might be spared. Then he thought of his family; he thought how they would react to the news, if they hadn't already deemed him dead. He thought of his home, his dogs, his parents. The little friends he had. He thought of their house by the river, in the fields with the mountains surrounding them behind. He thought of the flowers in spring and how soft and delicate they looked.

Then, he felt different. There was no longer stone beneath him. The coldness of the night was no longer pounding down on him, but rather gently caressing his face. No, that was a breeze. But he hadn't felt one before in the... Kurt opened his golden eyes.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **So, how'd ya like it? Hope it wasn't too long or short. Should I continue? R&R, won't cha?!


	2. The Circus Is In Town

**A/N: **Sorry if the chapters are short. I'll try to put 2 chapters together every once in a while. But till that, please just enjoy the shorties. Oh, and the movie/actor is fake. I made it up. Actually, the movie name is another story I'm writing. And the actor is one of my characters.

-(XME)-

**Chapter 1: The Circus Is In Town**

Waves buffeted the ship, causing it to rock back and forth in agony. Rain pelted the hull and deck, falling to the sea in small streams along the smooth metal. Dark clouds hung over the boat, taunting and cursing it. The wind blew as hard as it could, as if trying to tip the vessel. The storm was angry. Angry that they dared to go up against it instead of turning back. Therefore, it fell upon the ship with all its rage.

Crates and cages slid across the wet deck, which was constantly being drenched by the rain and sea water. As the water poured into the boat from the sides, it seeped into the cages of the animals, causing them to be sent into a panic. Their cages clashed against each other, water spraying from the top of the metal prisons. This only furthered their frantic state. All of them howled or cried out to one another.

Finally the door to the cabin slammed open. The water was temporarily swept away from the thresh hold. Then it quickly replaced itself, some splashing into the cabin itself.

Stepping out into the rain, the man took hold of the metal door and shut it. His hands were gloved (each finger of the glove cut off) and they were strong. The hands of the man were attached to well built arms, each muscle clear and crisp as the rain streamed down them. He wore a black T-shirt with no sleeves (which was getting more and more drenched as he stood there) and his head had been shaved. A slight five 'o' clock shadow lined his rough face.

Scowling at the scene before him, the large man sneered and walked towards the center of the deck. His steel toed boots barely splashed in the water on the deck. Standing in between the sliding animals and the moving crates, the man looked from side to side. As he looked towards the crates, they suddenly jarred from their spots and began sliding at a high speed right towards the man. He gave a simple smile and turned to face the heavy items. Balling his hands into fists, the man waited until the crates were but inches away from plowing into him.

Hitting his knuckles against each other, the rain suddenly parted from in front of the man. The crates were sent flying back as a loud boom echoed along with the thunder. Metal clanged against metal as the crates hit the railing. The force was large enough to dent the boxes and imbed the rail into the crates. Thus rendering them unmovable.

Satisfied with his work, and having entirely too much fun, the man straightened his back and turned towards the animals. His method for the crates would not work on the animals, them being far too delicate. Sighing with disappointment, the man trodded over to the frantic creatures. Picking up a chain next to the Tiger, the man wrapped it around the railing on one side. Then he took hold of the chain and ran it across all the cages. He proceeded to hook the other end up to the railing. The animals seemed to calm down as their cages had stopped rattling.

"Very gute," giving a sideways smile to the creatures, the man turned and headed back into the cabin.

-(XME)-

The teen let out the breath he had been holding in for the past three minutes. His lungs quickly took in all the air that they could, then let it out in another sigh. The final bell of the day had rung, deeming the students free to go home. The bell was met with frustrated teachers, most which weren't done with their lesson, and excited teenagers ready for the weekend. Girls chattered in the hall and most the boys planned to ask them out. Kurt really didn't pay much attention to them as he slid his books off the desk and held them at his side. He was moping at the moment, Amanda away for the weekend at her grandparents. He had planned to take her to the movies that night too.

Droggily moving towards his locker, Kurt was barely aware that he had put in the combination and had the locker door open. Putting in what books he didn't need, and taking out which ones he did, the teenage boy swung his back pack over his shoulder. This action was met with, "Hey!" and a curious look over his shoulder. Turning around, Kurt's hologram eyes locked onto a frustrated brunette, whom's hair seemed to be ruffled on one side.

"Sorry Kitty, I vasn't vatching." The girl stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and placed her hands on her hips. One foot tapped impatiently, as if she was waiting for the apology that Kurt had already given.

"Yeah, well, like, watch it next time okay?" Fixing her hair with her hands Kitty Pryde put on a small smile. It was as if the small incident never happened. "So, you have like plans with Amanda right?" Kitty's locker was only a few down from Kurt's, which is why she usually ran into the boy as they were leaving. Kurt shut his locker door and walked with his friend the few feet to her locker.

The boy simply shrugged, his black hair scrunching up on his shoulders as he did so. "I did have plans vith Amanda. Unfortunately, she's over at her grandparents' zis veekend. I vish she had told me zis before I bought the tickets-" Kurt was unable to complete the sentence before the petite brunette had spun around from her locker with a full smile on her face. Her light eyes seemed wide and excited at the news that Kurt had tickets. Why she was excited, Kurt didn't know.

"Tickets?! Like to that new move? You know, like the one with that actor," Kurt looked at the girl confused. There were several new movies playing the theatre, they were all new in fact that's why they were playing. And all of them had actors, as far as Kurt could tell. Seeing his confusion, Kitty sighed and and tilted her head while looking up at the ceiling. Boys could be so dense. Looking back at her friend, the girl asked, "Well, anyone, like what one did you get tickets for?"

Why hadn't she just asked him that before? Kurt stuck his hand into his pocket, not really remembering what movie he had bought tickets for. Pulling out the two pieces of paper, the German read the name. "3AK: 3 Aces und A King." Glancing back up at Kitty, Kurt saw that the girl was thinking about the name of the movie. Probably recalling if she had seen any trailers for it or if any of her friends had gone to see it. Then, her thoughts wheeled into the reviews she had read about in magazines.

Seeming to make up her mind, "That has Milly Thompson in it. Yeah, I like her. Can I like go?" Kurt was quiet for a moment. He hadn't really planned Kitty to ask is she could go. Although, he had to admit it was kind of hard not to get that hint when she was asking about the movie. Looking down at the tickets, then back up at his friend. Kurt finally handed one over to her. "I guess it vould be okay," Kurt gave a shy smile as Kitty took the ticket and immediately pocketed it.

-(XME)-

When the two friends got outside, they heard a car horn. Turning towards the sound, both of them smiled and quickened the pace as they strided over to a red and white cobra wannabe. Even thought Scott and Jean had graduated, they agreed to pick up their friends from school on Fridays. After all, most of them hung out with each other on Friday nights, not having plans till later into the weekend.

Kurt and Kitty smiled as they neared the car. Rogue was sitting quietly in the back seat, a pair of ear-phones hooked up to a CD player. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced up at the approaching teens. Taking out the ear-phones, her southern heritage was easy to hear as she greeted her friends. "Well ya'll a little late, aren't ya?" Kurt shrugged and BAMFed into the seat right behind Jean, whom sat in the front with Scott.

Kitty rolled her eyes at the boy then climbed in between her friends. Turning to Rogue, she quickly explained her self. "Well I couldn't like get away from Holly and Nika-" Rogue soon realized her mistake and just pretened to listen with an exasperated look on her face. Kitty didn't seem to notice as she went on about her school friends and what they had talked about. Kurt let himself giggle silently when he saw the two girls next to him.

Scott and Jean in the front of the car looked at each other. Jean had a small smile of amusement while Scott's face was more annoyed. Jean had had many conversations with Duncan (when they were dating) so she had learned to drown out the words of others. However, Scott was not so lucky.

Instead the young man turned on the radio and started the car. Kitty was still jabbering away at Rogue, who politely nodded her head hear and there, while Kurt rested his chin on his fist, looking out at the landscape. With all this going on, the car pulled forward and headed out of the school's parking lot.

-(XME)-

The red and white car drove down the road, trees on either side. The teen's golden eyes looked out into the small woods. Little golden dots from the sun danced upon the dark greens of the grass and leaves. They were almost mesmerizing, the way they moved and shimmered the way they did. It was as if they were fairies, living amongst the trees and flowers. Kurt couldn't help but smile. He had suddenly remembered an old bedtime story his mother would tell him at night. It always calmed him and ridded his mind of his fears.

There was a slight nudge on his shoulders and he heard someone say his name rather firmly. "Kurt?" Snapping out of his transe, the teen looked over to Kitty whom was staring back. Rogue too was looking at the teenaged boy, a curious look on both the girls' faces. "Sorry, must have dozed out there for a moment." Kurt shrugged and sat facing straight. The others accepted the exscuse, knowing about his ruined plans with Amanda. However, there was a reason the brunette had grabbed the boy's attention.

"Anyway, Kurt, are you like going to the circus tomorrow?" Kurt had begun to wander off again, when he snapped his head up suddenly at the word "circus". Staring into Kurt's suddenly surprised eyes, the girl asked again. "Are you like coming with us to the circus? Scott's gotta like know before he buys like the tickets." When Kurt didn't answer for the second time, the teenage girl reached for her backpack sitting at her feet. Unzippering the main pocket, she pulled out a folded up piece of paper. The pepite girl then proceeded to hand it to Kurt while chanting, "Cir-cus. Are you coming?"

At first, Kurt didn't take it. He just stared at it, wondering what was on it. Gripping the paper between his three fingers, the boy began to unfold it. When the flyer was fully opened, Kurt seemed to become even more surprised. His eyes widened just a bit further, although both girls didn't think that possible. Scott Jean saw this reaction to the flyer from the rerview mirror. Both became worried, but Jean dared not invade Kurt's mind without his consent.

The images were fuzzy to his eyes. Blurry, but slowly becoming clear. Colors, lines, and shapes were all he could see at first. Then faces came into his vision. Faces that he had not seen for years; faces he had hoped never to see again. Then came the memories, they just flooded his thoughts. His fear began to rise as did his yearning to see them. He could feel the tears pushing to get out, and his hands began to slightly tremble. Glancing over to Kitty, he noticed her face slowly became that of one who is worried. Then his eyes shot to the mirror that showed him to Scott and Jean and them to him. Seeing that they too were becoming concerned, Kurt thought it best if got out of there.

"Kurt!" Kitty shouted when her friend suddenly disappeared with a BAMF, leaving only a wisp of smoke and the faint smell of sulfur.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Why did Kurt react so badly to the flyer? Who is the man on the boat w/the animals? Why, I'll tell ya right now- eh, sorry can't do that. If I did then there would be no need to read the next chapter, or the next, or the next. So please R&R. Remember, the more reviews I get today, the faster I'll update tomorrow.


	3. An Unwanted Past

-(XME)-

**Chapter 2: An Unwanted Past**

"_Professor? Professor?_" Jean had placed her fingers on either temple and was now calling out to Xavier. She had done this right away after Kurt BAMFed, becoming even more concerned. Kitty and Rogue leaned forward from their back seats, waiting for the news. Scott only glanced over once in a while to see how Jean was doing. They still had a little ways to go before they reached the manor. If Kurt had teleported somewhere close, then he wanted to be able to pick him up quickly.

What made the four teens worry more was that they didn't know what was bothering Kurt. Obviously, it had something to do with the flyer.

"_Yes jean, I'm here. Please, calm down._"

"_I'm sorry. It's just that theirs something wrong with_-"

"_Kurt is fine. He appeared in his room just a few seconds ago. Then asked me to tell you that he was safe. However, before I could do so you called out to me_."

"_I'm sorry_."

"_Don't be, you were just worried_." Jean ended her telepathic conversation with the professor. Placing her hands back at her sides, Jean seemed to have a saddened look. "Is Sometim wrong?" Rogue asked, leaning even further towards Jean. The red head looked up at the younger girl and gave a soft smile as she shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. Xavier says Kurt appeared in his room just a few moments ago." Everyone seemed to relax at the news. Kitty and Rogue pulled back away from the front and leaned back in their seats. Scott gave a soft sigh and continued to drive.

Jean looked down at her lap. She knew Kurt was safe and took some of the worry away. However, she was concerned for what she had felt just before the blue mutant had teleported. A heavy feeling of sorrow and pain had suddenly hit her as Kurt teleported. She knew that was what he had felt. But what surprised her was how hard it came down on her. How powerful and clear the boy's emotions were. Normally, she wouldn't have been able to feel what he felt.

-(XME)-

Nothing but blue, empty skies lay ahead. The storm had flushed away all clouds, leaving nothing but open air before the ship. The waters that were once a nightmare, now moved gently with tranquility. Rays from the sun beamed down upon the ship, drying the animal's fur and allowing the clean hull to shimmer. Instead of the rain being a terrible thing, it turned out to be something to celebrate.

Swinging her bare feet in the air, the young girl sat just outside the railing on the front of the ship. She wore a striped red/white bikini top a pair of white shorts. Her hair was cut in the back and two long, curly strands of blonde hair dangled in the front. Blue eyes looked out upon the world, as light colored lips stretched into an excited smile. Scranny arms and scranny legs, gave the girl a lanky look. Her shoulders were lax as slender fingers picked pedals off of roses (a small basket of them laying beside her) and tossed them into the sea. She would watch one after another spiral down to the awaiting water.

A soft German voice chanted the ever famous words, "He loves me, he loves me not," with each pedal that she plucked. It was sort of like a tradition she did when ever she thought of him. In a way, it was like her own memorial to the lost loved one.

Plucking the last of the red pedals from the thorny stem in her hand, the girl just stared at it. Its beauty was gone. Taken away to ease the pain of her mourning heart. No longer could it be called a rose. Yet, in a sense, it still was a rose. It fed off the soil of a rose, it grew straight like a rose, it held thorns like a rose. But it did not look like a rose.

Sighing, the girl put down, not wanting to throw it away. Three other stems sat beside her in the small pile. Only glancing at them, the blonde turned back out to the sea. Somewhere, out there, was their destination. It had been so long since she had done her act, and she feared she would not do it as well this time. How many years had passed? Shaking her head, the girl did not wish to dwell on such thoughts, but the painful memories kept coming back.

Tears threatened to come as the girl's eyes slowly grew glassy. Why now? Why not back then? Why not when the guilt and sorrow was fresh? Why wait all these years to cry? She didn't know, and she didn't care. What she had been holding back for so long was finally coming out. She couldn't hold in any more. With a shuddery breath, the girl broke down into sobs and tears. She placed both hands over her face and let it all out.

-(XME)-

Her boots clicked against the hardwood floor as she walked down the hall. Her long white hair bounced gently with each step, as blue jeans hugged her figure down to her ankles. Soft eyes complimented dark skin, which hardly showed any aging. A gentle face stared straight ahead, her mind preparing what to say as she neared the door. However, she was beaten to it when a wise voice spoke to her. "_I know, Ororo. It is as we feared._"

The mahogony doors opened to the office of Charles Xavier. The bald headed man sat behind an old oak desk, his elbows propped and his fingers intertwined as his eyes stared over them to his assistent. Storm quietly entered the room and stood by the door way, then she gently closed the door and spoke. "Then what are we to do?" the woman asked, stepping closer to the desk.

Xavier merely looked up at her and put his hands down. He thought for a moment, "We are not positive that they will come for him. After all it's been nearly 7 years."

"Yes, but you know there is a reason that they choose Bayville to perform first in. They have to know he is here and we must be prepared for an attack if they come to take him," Charles did not argue anymore. He knew this would be the case from the moment he knew just whom was coming to Bayville. Sighing, the man leaned back in his chair. His mind was going over all the different ways that they could be invaded by him. However, none of them seemed to fit the man. Charles closed his eyes and tried to think of what kind of a man would be attacking.

-(XME)-

A red and white car pulled into the drive of the manor. Four anxious teens sat in it, all wondering and worrying about their friend. However, one was more concerned than the others. She knew Kurt better than anyone and could tell when something more than ruined plans was a reason for his behavior. Impatient, the girl did not wait for Scott to park the car as she fazed through and began to run towards the front door.

When the girl burst through the door, she was met by a surprised Ororo whom was heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Not waiting for the older woman to greet her, the petite brunette bursted out, "Where's kurt?" Storm simply stated that he was in his room. Kitty nodded and thanked the woman before running towards and up the stairs, her ponytail flying in all directions from the movement.

-(XME)-

It seemed so small to him now. It's delicate frame ready to fall if it ever should slip from his hands. Thinking this, he kept a tight hold onto it, while being soft so as not to cause damage. As one hand held onto it, the boy ran one of three fingers along the intricate carvings in the wood. Sheep, angels, and clouds had been sketched onto the box. Their colors were fading with age, but Kurt could still tell what color they were made to have.

Hissing from pain, the blue demon brought his finger away from the broken latch. Parts of it were still sharp. Not bothering with his finger, which had only a drop of blood on it, Kurt kept staring at the box. He hadn't opened it for nearly four years. Hoping it still worked, the boy gently put pressure on the front of the lid and slowly lifted it up. Strings pulled like that of a harps and a tune began to play. It was slow and peaceful, that of a lullaby. Knowing the words from he was a child, Kurt began to sing one of the three verses gently.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Der Vater hüt't die Schaf.

Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,

Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

The lid to the music box suddenly closed and Kurt turned around on the railing. His ears had suddenly caught the sound of someone stepping onto the balcony. Kurt stopped himself from teleporting when he saw whom the intruder was. Calming down a bit, he stepped down from his post and stood before his friend.

-(XME)-

Kitty hadn't bothered to knock, being too concerned for the teen. She had fazed her head through and had seen the boy on the railing. As she drew near to him, the brunette noticed that he was holding something. Not wanting to disturb Kurt's thoughts, she snuck up on the blue demon. That's when she had heard the music. Listening carefully, Kitty was shocked to hear a voice accompany the music. It was a calming voice. One that accompianied the music perfectly. The combination of the two seemed to ease her worry and she just stood there, hoping to hear more.

However, the girl's luck ran out when her foot didn't faze through the glass door all the way and caused it to make a bump. She gave a small gasp then looked as Kurt's ears pricked and he suddenly turned round towards her. At first, there was a look of one whom had just been snuck up on, which in truth what had happened. Then it eased away to one of annoyance and almost anger.

Straightening herself from almost tripping, Kitty tried to put an innocent face on. This didn't seem to work on the blue demon as he just walked past her and opened up the glass sliding door. As he stepped into the room, expecting her to follow, he said, "Vhat do you vant Kitty?" His voice didn't have the annoyance or anger that she had seen on his face. Instead it was rather emotionless as if he was afraid to give something away.

Walking into the room after him, the girl watched as he put the music box away in one of his dresser drawers. "Where did you like get that music box?" The boy stopped closing the drawer half way. He thought of something quick to say, that was still believable, then looked up at her. Kurt knew she would detect the lie, but he thought that she wasn't too interested in the music box at the moment. "My mutter."

"Oh, well it's like a beautiful song. Ya know?" Kurt nodded his head. He knew why Kitty had come to him, and he did want to talk, just not at the moment or at least not directly. The small talk wouldn't hurt and it was Kitty's way of getting him more comforatble for the more serious conversation they were about to have. So, the girl continued, "I hope you don't mind, but I like overheard you singing. Your voice, it was like totally different from I had imagined."

"Ja, so I've been told." Kurt turned around and plopped down on the bed. His shoulders were a bit hunched as his fawn like feet slowly crisscrossed in front of him. His hands then fell into his lap and he kept his gaze on them. Kitty's face softened as she sat down next to her freind, pulling her legs up much the same way he had. The movement made Kurt look up at the girl. A saddened expression covered his soft features.

Kitty tilted her head to the side a bit and gave him a sympathetic look. She was trying to understand, but she had little to go on. However, there was still one question she could ask that may lead to answers, and maybe cheer the boy up. "You like still haven't answered my question," Kurt tilted his head as well, much like a puppy would. This simply movement made Kitty want to go "Awww" and just give him a big squeeze. But she knew that it would be inapporapriate for the current situation. The realization brought a bit of disappointment to the brunette.

Continuing with her sentence, "Are you like coming to the circus, like with us or not?" Kitty watched as the blue demon looked away and seemed to be caught up in deep thought. His finger went subconciously to his chin. After a quick silent moment, the teenage boy looked back up at her. "No."

"Why not?" Kitty leaned in a bit closer to get his complete attention. Kurt seemed to easily be distracted lately. "Everyone'll like want cha there. And like who else is gonna like laugh at the clowns, but like our master prankster?" Kitty pulled back and shrugged her shoulders at the last part. A smile had grown on her face, feeling as if she might have cheered Kurt up a bit. However, when she looked at his face, it seemed even more solemn than before. Kitty couldn't figure it out until he barely whispered, "I use to be one of zose clowns.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Thanks to help of some Pink Pandas, I have completed the second chapter. However, these Pandas can't threaten me forever! points victoriously into the air Therefore you must **REVIEW**! If ya don't, then I won't write.


	4. The Spider and the Cat

-1-(XME)-

**Chapter 3: The Spider and the Cat**

Rays from the sun now pounded down upon the ship, causing the metal to be hot. Many of the animals had to be moved out of its direct light and placed below with the other cargo. Those crewmembers that did not have to be out on deck gladly stayed inside. While those that were out took to the shade or grabbed hats and water bottles.

Scoffing at the attempts of others to keep cool, the woman welcomed the warmth. After spending a winter in her hometown, the young woman gladly accepted the sudden heat of summer. Her ivory skin was covered in sunscreen and sunglasses were placed over her olive eyes. Dark lips were slightly curled into a smile, like a cat's when they had just found their prey.

Brown hair was draped over her shoulders, stopping about mid chest. A yellow straw hat with a pink ribbon tied onto it matched her white bathing suit as she lay on the chair.

-(XME)-

At first, she didn't know how to react, what to say, what feel. The statement had been so simple yet so complex. Her mind reeled over all the meanings it could hold, but only found one that truly fit. "Where you… where you in the circus Kurt?" the girly 'likes' had escaped Kitty's speech as a more serious set of mind came.

The blue demon looked up at her, his eyes weary and worn. It was as if the sudden remembrance of the circus had aged him. "Are you honestly surprised?" Kurt asked Kitty, again catching the girl off guard.

Kitty didn't know to answer this one either. If she said "yes" then that would be a lie and he would no it. However, if she said "no" then that would indicate that she thought him to be kinda… well freaky. Maybe it would be better if she didn't answer at all and allow Kurt to guess what she would say. Then again… "I didn't zink so." Kurt didn't give her any more time.

The brunette let it go with a sigh as her shoulders slumped. There was silence for a moment, both of the teens just sitting there. Kitty would glance at Kurt, but he never looked up from his hands in his laps. A few minutes went by like this, both afraid to break the silence. Finally, it was Kurt who did so. "I use to be in the Munich Circus back in Germany."

Kitty looked up at the blue teen. She didn't say anything, not knowing what to say. Besides, she thought it better if she just learned Kurt's story. Maybe she would understand better. "I vas the number one act for quite a vhile. In fact, vhen I left, the circus… zey stopped doing shovs." Kurt played with his fingers, he was a bit embarrassed about the subject. He had never told anyone about this part of his past.

"Should I tell you vhat happened?" Kitty shook her head 'yes'. She was entirely too interested and concerned to let this story go. Kurt nodded as well, it was about time he told someone. However, when the blue demon went to open his mouth, he suddenly shut it again. A look of confusion, then realization, then disappointment ran over his soft features.

Kitty leaned a little forward on the bed, trying to make eye contact. Unfortunately for her, gravity was on that day as she had leaned a little too much. With a startled yelp, the freshmen fell to the wooden floor, fazing half-way. Kurt was too caught up in his conversation with the professor that he didn't notice that only half of Kitty was in the room when he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Kitty. Ve'll have to continue zis later. The Professor vants to see me."

"Alright," Kitty gave a shy smile and fazed all the way through the floor. When she was gone, Kurt took in a deep breath and let it out. Things were getting complicated and way too personal for the teen's liking. If the circus was in town, there was no doubt in his mind that they were there for a specific reason: him.

-(XME)-

"Hey!" the woman called out as she lay in the sun. Well, what use to be sun. A shadow had been cast over her body, but it wasn't a cloud. Her cat-like senses told her that. "Move and I prromise not to hurrt to you." Her accent was that of a Russian woman. It held a strong tone to it and yet one that almost purred.

The area in front of her did not brighten, the woman promptly removed her glasses and lifted up her hat. Two olive eyes appeared with the pupils not being more than slits that adjusted with the light. A low growl escaped her throat as these cat eyes scanned the being whom had been blocking her sun. "How did I know it vas you?" The Russian's voice was more annoyed than amused.

The being leaned in forward, close to the woman's face. "Because, darling, you can sense my love a mile avay." His words did not woo the woman, only made her disgusted, which was expressed in a most revolted look. As the woman's delicate features scrunched up on her face. "I love you too."

With a sharp hiss from the woman, her red nails went sailing through the air and cut the man's skin. Wincing from the pain, the being pulled back and held onto his thin cheek. However, only two insect like fingers touched the injured flesh. While three other arms just like it pricked up from the sudden pain. Two other arms were perfectly normal human arms and the fingers simply curled into fist.

"To zink I once liked you."

"Go veave a veb or somezing, you useless insect," the Russian beauty jutted out her jaw as she said these words. Her every sleek eyes watching the man's face for a reaction. Unfortunately, she did not get the one she was hoping for as the thin being took two of his insect like arms and rose them above his head.

Smirking and shrugging with one shoulder, the man allowed the two arms to weave something as the web shot out from the four working fingers. When the fingers finally stopped, a beautiful picture had been knitted with the fine, white, silky material. It was of a cat and a spider. The cat was laying with its legs stretched out while the spider seemed to be working on something.

It was a simple picture, but the meaning behind it was enough to infuriate the woman. Hissing louder this time, the Russian showed that she held a pair of fangs. Getting her hands ready, as if her nails were actually claws, the woman lunged at the man (who's satisfied expression had completely disappeared and was replaced with that of a fear) "Mein Drehen!"

-(XME)-

**A/N: **I know, I know… It's short. But I needed a chapter in which to introduce two other O.Cs . Anyway, sorry for the update coming later in the day, but I couldn't write. So, the next chapter will have mainly Kurt in it. Oh, and one more thing: **REVIEW**!


	5. Enter Jack

**A/N: **Okay, I decided to combine two chapters together to give ya one big one. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

-(XME)-

**Chapter 4: Enter Jack**

He sat there at his desk, looking up at the clock. He figured Kurt would be walking, based on how long it was taking him to arrive. Taking in a breath, the professor knew that Kurt would want to think things over and he better do the same. After all, not only could the blue teen be in danger, but every student in the manor.

The reason the Professor needed to see Kurt was simple in contrast to the situation. When they had invited Kurt to the institute, they had been warned of his past. His parents had briefly told them of a period of three years, in which Kurt was not in their care. He had been taken. They knew by whom, but could only give a little information. Kurt would have to provide the details.

Letting out the breath, Charles Xavier placed his finger tips on his temples. He had decided that Storm, Hank, and Logan should know about their newest threat. And it would be easier for them to hear it all from Kurt rather than have the professor explain it to them. Once all three of them had acknowledged his invitation, the man sat back in his chair and waited for the boy to come.

-(XME)-

They were almost there, just a few more minutes. It had been a long day and the girl was ready to set foot on land. She was also excited to be performing again. How she missed soaring through the air. Doing flips and turns with ease, amazing the crowd at the same time. Then they would do the test, the one that she loved the best. Where they would slide a piece of paper under feet with ease. Proving that she never touched the ground. And it was true. She was born flying and she would stay flying. That is why they called her Robin.

-(XME)-

Letting out a short breath, the teen curled up his three fingers and gently knocked at the door. Hoping no one would answer and that he would be able to leave, a even larger sigh escaped when he heard the professor's voice. "Come in."

Being out of character, Kurt shyly opened the door and stepped in. The blue demon looked around the office and saw that Xavier had called Storm, Wolverine, and Beast. He understood why and simply took a seat in one of the dark chairs. The three teachers were standing.

"I believe you know why I have summoned you here, Kurt." The teen shook his head and looked up at the professor. "Good, then you know I must ask you of your time within the circus." Again Kurt simply nodded. The professor did not expect him to be his usual self. After what he was told from Kurt's adopted parents, he knew that the boy would not be entirely cooperative. Not wanting to share his pain with others. That's what made Kurt a good person. He cared for others and didn't want them to be troubled with problems. Well, not the complicated ones anyway. Like any teen, the blue demon didn't mind the spotlight once in a while.

"What's this all about Chuck?" Wolverine asked from his standing spot by the wall. "Is the elf is some kind of trouble or something?" The rough Canadian may act tough, but in truth he cared much for the students at the manor. Even though his love was a tough love, showed in training and survival tests in the danger room.

"No Logan, at least not at the moment," the professor replied. When Wolverine went to ask something else, the older man stopped him with a simply hand gesture. Then he directed his eyes towards the uncomfortable looking teen. With a nod of his head, "Maybe Kurt should explain what is happening. It would surely answer many of your questions." All of the adults were silent, as they too turned their gaze to Kurt.

-(XME)-

He had outdone himself this time. The entire room was covered with the web. The windows, the couch, the bed, the dresser, and everything in between. All of it, now sticky and white. It looked horrible.

Pulling up his orange goggles, the man surveyed the room. She was going to kill him this time, but that was okay. At least she would be coming after him, which was what he wanted. Nodding his head in satisfaction, the man turned to leave the room. As one of his insect like hand reached for the door knob, the door flew open. All of his arms went up in surprise and the four extra eyes on his forehead shot open.

"You!" A finger with a red nail pointed at the man accusingly. "Hov many times do I have to tell you-" the Russian stopped and looked behind the man. Her face whet from angry to completely enraged and ready to kill. "My rroom!" her accented voice howled. "Von vhat did you do?" Von simply shrugged and placed a cocky smile on his hollow face.

Growling and showing her fangs again, the woman clenched up her fists and held them shaking at his sides. "Relax Catrina, it vill easily come off. I zink…" All six eyes looked up at the ceiling while his six arms all crossed in front of him. A loud his was heard and then a yowl from an angry cat. This was soon followed by the shout of Von Spiderwick, as Catrina Volvilov chased him out of her cabin.

-(XME)-

Before Kurt could begin talking, the Professor looked past him and at the door. "You may join us if you wish, Kitty." Just as he said this, Two arms, then a face fazed through the wall and Kitty Pryde was standing next to Kurt in the chair. The blue demon simply looked up at her, a small smile on both their faces. Now he felt much more comfortable than before. "Please, take a seat Ms. Pryde." Giving a shy smile to everyone, the brunette took her place next to Kurt.

The blue teen smiled at her before turning back to the professor and everyone else in the room. "Alright, I guess I vill tell you now."

-(XME)-

The boat would be docking soon and the crates and carts unloaded. Many men would hop aboard the ship and split into groups to carry crates. It would be at this time that he would shine. Without any trouble, the man would lift a crate up and carry it off the ship. This would awe the crewmen as it had awed the people whom came to see the circus back in Germany.

However, Urs' mutation was not his strength. He had worked for his strength and that was why he was happy to show it off. Hours and hours of training and exercising had paid off for the large man. And his brute strength also increased the power of his mutation. He could create sound waves. Waves strong enough to knock a building over. These waves were created when he banged his fists together.

Thinking of his power, the large man looked down at his knuckles. Flexing them back and forth he remembered how he almost lost his power. Then he remembered who had almost taken it away from him. Growing angry, Urs suddenly became impatient and wished that the ship would hurry up and dock.

-(XME)-

"My mutter alvays tried to hide my appearance. She did not knov hov the people in the town vould react to me. I zink she vas afraid to see me hurt," everyone in the room was quiet and they listened carefully to the teen's story. His happiness at seeing Kitty had been lost as his voice took on a more solemn tone. "Hovever, zese zings do not last…"

"_Mutter! Mutter! Can I please have some?" the woman turned around to see her son pointing at a shelf just out of his reach. On it were was a jar of peppermint sticks. Seeing the boy, the woman rushed over to him and took his three fingered hand in hers. Crouching beside him, she gently lowered his hand while the cloak fell back over it. _

"_You must be careful Kurt," with a quick glance around the store, she saw that no one had seen. Or if they did then they were not taking any action. "Someone may see." She whispered to the boy under the hood. His golden eyes were the only feature of her son that she could not hide. _

_A small voice that belonged to a young child spoke from underneath the cloak. It was a sad as if the child had thought he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry." The boy put his head down, not wanting to look into his mother's eyes. Kurt was ashamed of the way he looked and the way he made his mother worry. Why did he have to be this way. It wasn't fair to her, or to him. _

_Knowing what her child was thinking, the woman placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault that this vorld isn't as excepting as we want it to be," with a gentle move, the woman brought the child's head up. Looking into his fantastical eyes, "Besides, I like you just ze vay you are."_

_This seemed to perk the child up as he brought his head all the way up to look into the woman's eyes. "Fur and all?"_

"_Fur and all," Kurt's mother said while tapping his nose with the tip of her index finger. "Now, vhat do you say ve finish up zis shopping and go see your vater." Kurt nodded excitedly. He loved to see his father's work and say hello to everyone there. Even though they did not see his face, the people at Mr. Wagner's work enjoyed having the child around. His innocent nature seemed to cheer every one up. _

_Taking one of the jars of peppermint and placing it in the basket, the woman was done with her shopping. She had the basics, bread, milk, butter, cheese, and then she grabbed a few treats for the family. Snacks like a box of cookies, and some candy for Kurt. _

_As the woman was paying the cashier, she suddenly felt a tug on her jeans. Looking down she saw a small cloaked figure standing by her side. "Mutter, can I go to vater's nov?" Thinking about the request from Kurt, Mrs. Wagner decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Saying that the boy could go, she could not help but smile as Kurt gave a small cheer and started to run for the door. "Vatch for traffic!" she called out after him as he opened the glass door. _

_A quick turn and a wave was all she got as a sign that he had heard as he ran into the street. _

_Wanting to make sure he made it all the way, the woman watched her son stop at the sidewalk and look both ways. Seeing that no cars were coming, the boy began to walk quickly across the road. Kurt never ran in the street, remembering what his mother had told him. However, on this day, the woman wished he had ignored her warnings and had just sped across to the other side. _

_Kurt was half way across the rode when his ears picked up something. Standing there, the boy tried to hone in on the sound. Looking down the road, Kurt soon saw what the noise belonged to. Fear struck his heart and took over his limbs as a black car came racing down the street. Two police cars were close behind it, their sirens blaring and lights flashing. The driver was too busy looking back at them that he did not see the cloaked child directly in his path. _

_The blue boy couldn't move. The thought of what to come was too much, as the fear had taken over. Watching as the grey bumper got closer and closer, he suddenly thought of the hood. He didn't know why, he just did. Later he would be grateful for the sudden thought as the grey, shiny metal took up his full vision._

"_Kurt!" the woman screamed as she tore out of the store. The black car was stopped in the middle of the street where her son had once been standing. There was no sign of Kurt and this only added to the turning of her stomach and the twisting of her heart. If she wasn't sick by the time she got to the car, then she was close to it. _

_Falling to her knees as soon as she reached the vehicle, which the driver was now getting out of. The woman leaned down and peered under the car. When she did this, what she saw surprised her. There was nothing on the road. No blood, no body, no cloak, nothing. Just the cement and the faint smell of… sulfur? _

"_Mutter, vhy are you looking under ze car?" snapping her head up, the woman felt like her heart had jumped out of her chest as all the worry left her being. There, up on the hood of the car was a very curious looking Kurt Wagner. His spaded tail was whipping in the air, as the adrenaline rush he had gotten was controlling it. A small smile was placed on his face, showing just a bit of his tiny fangs. _

"_Kurt," the woman whispered his name this time. Her arms flung up and she grabbed the child from the hood of the car. As she pulled him into a tight embrace, the hood of the cloak fell back. Holding him close and rocking the now confused child, the woman kissed his head and let her tears go. "You're okay… you're okay." _

_That's when she heard the many people murmuring. A crowd had gathered around the car without her noticing. Now they were whispering to each other and pointing at the child in her arms. Some were sneering, others plainly shocked, and some were frightened at the sight. _

_Looking up at the many faces of friends, the woman couldn't believe what was happening. Then she heard a call from the crowd, as her husband raced over to his family. Helping his wife stand, the man placed an arm around her shoulder as she held Kurt in her arms. Making their way through the crowd, the small family did not notice the empty eyes watching them._

"Zat night, a man folloved us home. He claimed to have seen ze whole incident and vas vondering if I vas alright. vhen he did not react badly to my appearance, my parents velcomed him to dinner. Unfortunately, ze man was not concerned about my health, only about my ability. So he took me in the night.

"I could not teleport avay because zat vas ze first time I had ever teleported." Everyone was silent. No one had known that Kurt's mutation had developed at such an early age. Of course, it was not all a surprise to the professor. He knew that Kurt's mutation was there ever since he was born. His blue fur and odd features proved that.

"What, like, about the man that took you?" Kitty asked. Kurt looked up at her. Then he looked into the eyes of every person present. Xavier sensed some hesitation, as if talking about the being would make him appear. But then, the feeling went away as Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

-(XME)-

The ramp fell onto the concrete dock from the bow of the ship. Crewmen scrambled aboard to unload the carts, crates, and animals. As different teams worked at unloading, the main acts for the circus began to leave the ship. They walked in a group with Robin and Cartrina in the front and Urs and Von following behind. All of them were lead by one person.

-(XME)-

Hard shoes tapped against the metal of the ship. White fingers pulled tightly on white gloves to make sure they were secure. A golden tipped cane hung from the man's arm. A dress coat covered a white shirt, as black pants loosely clung to the man's skin. A top hat sat upon the man's dark hair, as his eyes and brow were shadowed by it.

Stopping at the top of the ramp, the man waited until the group of performers stopped beside him. Lifting up his head, removing the shadow from his face, the man revealed cold, dark eyes that seemed to belong to a dead person. They shined with malice as a cruel smile spread across his mouth.

He was the ringleader of the circus. The beast master, the host, the mad man whom ran it all. He was the one whom had put fear into his followers, ensuring their loyalty. He was the one whom had tormented and tortured his greatest star, Nightcrawler. And now he was back. Back to retrieve what he thought rightfully his. He was Jack.

-(XME)-


	6. Sit With Me

-(XME)-

**Chapter 5: Sit With Me**

It wasn't long before everyone in the manor knew of Kurt once being in the circus. Because of this they looked at him a bit differently every time he passed by. As if they knew what he had been through and they felt sorry for him. But Kurt didn't want that. He just wanted this whole thing to go away. He wanted everyone to forget. He didn't want the extra care.

It got to the point where Kurt was so uncomfortable around his fellow students that he stayed in his room. That night at dinner, the blue boy didn't show up. And when Kitty went to get him for their movie, he gave her the extra ticket and told her to take someone else. Both of them were disappointed, but Kitty knew that Kurt hurting right now. Somehow, she always knew.

Stopping Scott in the hall, she asked him if he had plans. When he said "no" the brunette promptly gave him the tickets. When he began to protest that he couldn't take them, Kitty stated that she couldn't use them. Again he began to protest, but Kitty told him that Jean didn't have plans either. This seemed to change the mutant's mind as he allowed Kitty to walk away that time.

-(XME)-

Mountains covered in forest, and lakes that stretched far below went by. The train trucked along the tracks, moving towards the town which was past the mountains. Once it had stopped at the station, it's unusual cargo would be unloaded. From there, the working machine would continue on its way, leaving its passengers to their own fates.

In one of the cars of the metal monster, stayed five people. They were the Munich Circus, or most of it anyway. Catrina, the Russian beauty, sat at one of the tables. A deck of cards was scattered out before her, as she tried stacking them upon each other. Unfortunately, she'd get to having only a couple cards left when the train hit a small bump in the rail. Thus causing the tower of cards to crumble to the table. Being a temperamental woman, Catrina give a low growl then her infamous hiss as the cards flew from the table to the ground.

Seeing how frustrated the woman was, a certain man decided to act out of character as he walked over to the spot where clubs, spades, hearts and diamonds seemed to have dived off the table in an attempt to escape the woman's fury.

Four stick-like arms shot small lines of web from the two fingers that occupied each arm. As the fingers began moving up and down, the cards seemed to fly off the floor and begin to stack themselves on the table. One after another was set up straight or placed flat over some other cards. In only a few short seconds, a complete card tower stood before Catrina.

A surprised look found its way onto her features as she stared at the complex before her. Only her cat eyes could see the thin strands of the web, holding each card to its neighbor. Looking up at Von, she gave a soft smile of gratitude. The man nodded, his six eyes seeming to smile with him.

-(XME)-

Everyone wanted to talk about it. Everyone but him. "Vhy can't zey just leave me alone." Kurt buried his head into his crossed arms as he sat with his knees up to his chest out on the balcony. That was the only way he thought he could escape the constant knocking at his door, was to get away from it. So, he locked himself out on the balcony, the glass door leading to it filtered the noise so he did not hear it.

The sun was now setting, ending a very solemn afternoon for the demon. Taking in a breath, Kurt rested his chin on his arms as he watched the sunset. It was beautiful. Slowly, the sky changed from a light blue to a feverish gold, with hints of pink. All the white clouds gained a golden underbelly, as they slowly became part of the darkness. Stars began to show in the ever darkening sky. Some were blocked by the clouds, but it still looked beautiful to the mutant.

As the sun completely disappeared behind the woods, the moon began to shine down upon the manor. Its white light always gave it a ghostly like appearance, or at least it did to the mutant's eyes. He enjoyed the night. He enjoyed the soft glow of the moon, the shimmering stars, the fresh air and sense that everything was truly alive at this time. He enjoyed to hear the crickets sing and frogs croak. Then there were the moths. Every once in a while, his sleek golden eyes would pick up the faint white color of the little creatures

Not many bugs bothered him though. The light to his room was shut off. This furthered his night experience, allowing him to sit in almost complete darkness. However, lights in other parts of the manor were still on, leaving vague yellow squares on the lawn below.

Taking in a breath of the cool air, Kurt was content to sitting there in the dark, just thinking. Listening to the night creatures, Kurt's mind was calm and he was able to organize his mind, for once in this horrid day. Still, he did not want to ponder upon the thought of having Jack in town with him. It was a frightening though and his body trembled a little from it. Or was it the cold air finally getting to him? He didn't know.

-(XME)-

Putting her ear to the door, she tried to determine if the boy was inside. Immediately sounds from all over the house traveled to her. Whether it was a person walking hard in the hall, or one of the students doing the dishes downstairs. All of them created vibrations in which she caught. Kitty sighed as she realized that the manor was always more lively at night and it was harder to eavesdrop on people. Not that she did it everyday.

Deciding that it would just be better to go in, Kitty reached down for the door knob. Trying to turn it, she discovered that it was locked. This was a useless gesture in a house full of mutants who could do a hundred things to get into the room, but it was a sign that the teen inside wanted to be left alone. Taking in a breath and letting it out, Kitty nodded to herself and began to turn away.

As she did so, there was a sudden pull at her heart. Shaking the feeling off, she took a few more steps, only to have her stomach begin to turn. Looking back at the door, she suddenly felt compelled to check up on her friend. Fazing through the door, one limb at a time, Kitty found herself standing alone in a dark room.

If it wasn't for the little moonlight that entered through the glass, then she would have never been able to have found her way through Kurt's room. Stepping gently over items that obstructed her way, the girl began to look around for her friend. Again, the moon aided her in her search. As the girl soon discovered why Kurt called himself Nightcrawler.

Only the slight shimmer of the light on his glossy hair, and a faint glow coming from his golden eyes, was what gave his position away to Kitty. Smiling softly as her eyes found the rest of the mutant sitting on the balcony, the petite brunette began to make her way to the glass door. Deciding not to frighten the boy outside, Kitty opened the door.

-(XME)-

He didn't bother looking at whomever had slid open the glass door. He knew right away that only Kitty could have made it that far without being heard. Having the power to silently faze through walls was very useful. However, Kurt was confused why she opened the glass instead of fazing through it. Oh well, that didn't matter at the moment.

Continuing to look out at the dark woods, Kurt asked, "Vhat are doing here?" The petite girl turned around and gently closed the door. She didn't sit down next to her friend on the stone balcony, not wanting to put Kurt in an uncomfortable situation if he didn't want her there. So, standing against the closed door, Kitty explained herself. "I-I just, like… wanted to check up on you." Kitty placed a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it as she shyly looked away.

Kurt brought his gaze up to look upon the face of his best friend. She seemed nervous, as if she wasn't quite sure what she should do now. The blue mutant suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He didn't need to put Kitty in such an uncomfortable situation. Letting out a small sigh, barely heard by himself, the boy tried to get Kitty to leave. "Vell, I'm fine."

"That's good," the brunette's voice was less than convincing. Neither of them knew what to say next, so they didn't say anything. Kurt sat there in silence, his dark fur hiding him from the world. His thoughts were wrapped around a certain girl. Well, two of them to be exact. While Kitty was trying to think of ways that she could help her friend. She could bring him some dinner maybe, knowing that he hadn't eaten since lunch at school, which was very odd. Or maybe she could have Logan or Rogue, someone close to the boy, speak with him. Although now that she thought about it. Neither of the other two mutants were good comforters. Finally, she just asked him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." Kurt's voice was dry and cold. Nodding to herself, Kitty realized that she was not wanted at the moment. Standing straight from the door, the girl turned to open it. She was a bit too worried to faze at the moment. Just as the handle clicked, her heart lightened at the boy's words.

-(XME)-

'_No, vas zat ze best you could zink of?! At least you could've added a sorry!' _Kurt felt his chest tighten as Kitty turned to leave. He had been lying to himself this whole time. Of course he wanted to talk about, of course he wanted someone to be there with him, of course he wanted… he wanted a friend most of all. But when one came to him, he had turned her away, had most likely hurt her. After all, she didn't go to the movie…

"Kitty, wait." the girl stopped about mid way of opening the door. Her eyes fell upon the blue mutant, who in turn looked up at her. His eyes were glossy, as if they were about to shed tears. "There is something you can do for me. Can you just sit with me."

"Yeah, of course," as the girl lowered herself to the balcony, Kurt lowered his knees and crossed his legs. Kitty did the same as she sat close to him. Kurt looked at her, a small smile on his face. She smiled back and kept staring at him even as the boy turned back to look at the woods. He leaned his head back against the railing, almost falling asleep from weariness. Kitty moved a bit closer, hooking her arm around his and rest a head on his shoulder. The simple gesture calmed the boy's fears, for Kitty was there for him.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Soooo? How'd we do?


	7. The Mind of a Mad Man

-(XME)-

**Chapter 6: The Mind of a Mad Man**

Fluttering eyes, slowly adjusted to the sudden morning light. Feeling her body was tight, the girl promptly stretched her arms, only to find that one arm had weight on it. Fully opening her eyes, the brunette looked around and suddenly noticed that she wasn't in her room.

A cool breeze blew and a small chill ran up the girl's spine. Looking down at her clothes, she saw little droplets of dew, beginning to disappear into the cloth. Shaking her head, trying to clear her mind, Kitty looked to her left. She pulled her head back at the sight of a sleeping Kurt Wagner. Then it all came back to her. Sighing, the teen realized that she had sat there all night, leaning on Kurt the entire time.

Kitty felt her face grow red. She had been _sleeping _on Kurt _all_ night. Her mind rushed with worry. '_What if anyone saw us? What if someone told Lance? Why think of Lance? Why think of everyone else? Oh the accusations! My reputation would be tossed away. Reputation? As what?!_' The thoughts raced through her head. Then suddenly, she reminded herself of something. '_You stayed because he asked you to… and because you wanted to._'

As Kitty thought this, she felt the weight on her arm suddenly lift.

Looking over at the blue teen, Kitty realized that he was just moving in his sleep. "You must be, like exhausted." Taking her right hand, the girl stroked the sleeping demon's cheek, brushing some hair out of his face, as his body now leaned up against the railing of the balcony for support. Now that her left arm was free she could leave before anyone discovered the two. However, she didn't want to leave.

Kitty was content with just sitting there, watching Kurt sleep. He seemed so peaceful compared to last night. His chest rising up and down in deep breaths. A sigh here and there as he enjoyed the dreams that came to him. Blue hair ruffled from- what was she thinking? Coming to her senses, Kitty slowly stood from her spot next to her best friend. He may have needed her last night, but he didn't need her now.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, the girl took one last look at the sleeping mutant before stepping into Kurt's room and fazing through the floor into the kitchen.

-(XME)-

Everyone else was asleep, leaving the two alone. The sun had risen above the mountains, allowing its light to enter the car. The man sat one side of the table, reading a newspaper that had been provided by one of the stewards. He would occasionally pull one either side of the paper to straighten it. While he did this, his eyes would look over the grey material at the girl whom sat across from him.

The blonde teen had a silver bracelet, with one red dot on it, and was enjoying twirling it around on the tabletop. Then she would just place her finger on the inside and spin it in the air, catching it on the finger and twirling it some more.

Jack put down the paper and watched as Robin played with his bracelet. "Careful my little vogel. I vouldn't vant you to get hurt." Smirking at the man, Robin smiled even more as she rolled the bracelet on its side from one finger to the other. "Vhy? It's just a bracelet." Shaking his head slightly, the man allowed the girl to continue with her antics.

As if to prove Jack's point, the bracelet came falling from one more toss. When Robin went to catch it with her finger, the bracelet slipped past it and went over her wrist. Immediately, it reduced in size, tightening itself against the slender wrist. Giving a small yelp, the girl found her feet touching the carpet of the train. Panicking, the girl tried to raise herself up in the air again, but couldn't.

Realizing what was causing her sudden fall to earth, the girl tried to take the bracelet off, but it would not loosen. Becoming even more frantic, Robin tried to get her nails under the bracelet. Shaking his head again, Jack reached over the table and firmly grabbed the blonde's wrist. Having her palm face upward, the man took his gloved hand and gently tapped the red dot. Immediately, the bracelet became wider and Jack was able to slide it gently off Robin's wrist.

Rubbing where the bracelet had been, the girl felt her self raise the few centimeters in the air that kept her from the ground. Although after loosing control like that, the girl wanted to just soar in the open skies. However, the train was moving too fast for her to be able to keep up. "Vhat vas zat?" Robin asked, eyeing the bracelet with hate.

"Zis, mein vogel, is my latest creation. Zis bracelet vill tighten around one's vrist. Draining a mutant of all zeir pover. You may try to struggle against it, but it vill only release at my touch." Jack completed his explanation by taken one index finger and pointing it in the air.

-(XME)-

Already midday, the circus had less then nine hours to get set up and go over the act. Much like actors would a play. In fact, one could compare it to a play. Each performer holding a part and memorizing moves and actions instead of words. Going in turn to entertain an audience of spectators. Only, this show was more spectacular than any play and enjoyed by many people in all stages of life.

Trucks pulled carts along behind them, heading for the small town of Bayville. There were five trucks in all. Jack and Catrina drove the first won, while Urs took the second, Von the third, and Robin the fourth. Two hired hands rode in the fifth and final one, both excited to see the circus that night (two tickets being their payment).

-(XME)-

"Can you tell where he is yet Charles?" Ororo stood in the older man's office, watching his facial expressions as he tried to locate their newest threat. Xavier kept his eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on the thoughts of Jack. At first, they were fuzzy and unclear, the man not being close enough for him to get a solid lock. As the morning came, the man progressed closer and closer to Bayville. When he was close enough, the memories slowly began to appear. Then they were frighteningly clear.

Horrible images of suffering people, burning, poison, death… Xavier didn't want to go further, he tried pulling out, but something was holding him. Screams of children, women, men, and animals. It was all too much for the professor. He had never seen such a mind. It was more distorted and disturbing then any mentally ill he had tried to help. Now there was the laughter of many. Maniacal laughter from the hearts of demons, the hearts of the hated, the hearts of average people.

Then it all went away, leaving the Xavier in a dark place. Suddenly, a light clicked on and shone on one spot in the darkness. A dark figure kneeled in the light, its shoulders hunched in defeat and its head hung in shame. Then Xavier could hear quiet sobs. Trying to move closer, he soon realized that the figure was just a child, no more than eight years of age. Reaching out for the boy, the professor tried to calm him. "It's alright, I'm hear to help."

"Hilfe!? Vhat help can you possibly give me!" the child's head snapped up, fierce golden eyes staring at the man before him. Tears streamed down soft, blue cheeks. Xavier was shocked when he saw the face of the boy. As much surprise was in the boy's face as he recognized the man. "Please…" he whispered. Just as he did this, Xavier felt himself suddenly being pulled away from the child. Three blue fingers reached out for the professor from under the cloak, one last of desperation and fear present on his features before Charles was thrown from the mind of the mad man.

-(XME)-

Gasping, Charles suddenly leaned forward from his chair, placing his elbows on the desk for support. Ororo rushed to his side as the man placed one hand on his furrowing brow, a headache being the result from the trip into Jack's mind. "Are you alright?" Xavier nodded as the woman placed a supporting hand on the man's back. "Yes, yes I'll be alright." With his free hand, the man told Storm that it was alright by making a gesture for her to back away.

"What did you find?" seeing that the man was okay, Ororo immediately went to the reason for the intrusion of the ringleader's head thoughts. For a moment, Xavier didn't want to tell Ororo of what he had witnessed. He couldn't understand them all, and he didn't want to think of the many images he had seen. However, the last one stayed in his thoughts. The helplessness in the boy's eyes, his pleading voice… he couldn't imagine what Kurt had gone through to break him down so.

Just as Xavier decided to tell Storm of what had progressed, the door to the office flew open. There was chaos in the manor as students ran through the halls, all of them calling out a name. The pungent smell of sulfur wafted into the office. "Over here!" "No, he's here!" Storm and the professor rushed to the door where a concerned Cyclops stood.

"Scott, what is going on?"

"It's Kurt! He just-" A blood curdling scream ripped through the manor as the three mutant turned to look down the hall. A screaming Kurt Wagner lay there, his hands gripping his head fiercely. His eyes were wide with pain and fear as his back arched and his feet kicked at the ground, trying to drive away whatever was haunting him. Then he was gone in a wisp of smoke and sulfur.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Don't forget to **REVIEW**.


	8. Finding Kurt

**A/N: **Here ya go, a bit long, but ya don't mind, I know ya don't. Thank you s.s. for reviewing. And thank you, I've had the idea in my head for a while.

-(XME)-

**Chapter 7: Finding Kurt**

"_You vere lucky zis time…_" as the cold, steely voice faded from his thoughts, Kurt fell from about ten feet to the black metal below him. There was a thud and the blue mutant groaned while curling up on his side. Both his arms gripped his stomach, in which he had landed on. His once throbbing headache was now nothing more than a dull pain. Keeping his eyes shut, Kurt kept hold of his hurting stomach.

When the pain died down in both parts of his body, the teen opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the hanger. His random teleportation, the result of his encounter with Jack, had finally brought him to the top of the X-jet. Its smooth black metal hull was below him.

Propping his body's upper half with his arms, Kurt took a look around. No other person occupied the large room, leaving the mutant with no way to get down. The German teen's body did not take so many teleports in such a short length of time well. Kurt was basically drained of energy. He could barely support his weight on his arms. However, the boy was seriously injured and knew he'd be okay with a bit of rest.

Finding his voice, Kurt prepared himself to yell for someone. Taking in a deep breath, the blue demon only hoped that someone was nearby looking for him. If not, and they had already looked there, then he would be stuck on top of the jet until he regained his strength. He had already spent a night out on a balcony and was not looking forward to chancing falling to the hard floor should he make a wrong move. "Ha-:" his voice was cut off as a sudden thought entered his mind, "_Kurt?_" It was Jean.

-(XME)-

Opening his eyes, the man stood from his seat at his wooden desk. They had finally arrived in Bayville and had begun setting up. With the help of Urs, the man was able to get his private tent up while the others worked on the main tent for the show. The tent was dark, but there was a lamp hanging in the corner. Just enough for him to look over papers at night. During the day he would open up the flap, to reveal a plastic window cut into the side.

Turning from the desk, the man began to think. His index and thumb rubbed his chin as he thought about what had just happened. "Zat boy's body has gotten stronger," pacing in a circles, Jack began to intrigue. He would need the help of a certain girl to accomplish what he needed, but she was ignorant and would gladly except the task. Besides, it wasn't as if he himself could just waltz up to the manor and invite them. Smiling, rather dangerously, Jack soon created a plan to capture his best performer, and just in time for that night's show.

-(XME)-

"_No, Jean!_" The red head gave a small hiss of pain as her slender hand reached for her forehead. The reply was rather strong and it seemed as if Kurt had been next to her yelling. "_No what?_" Jean asked telepathically. She was wondering where Kurt was, but since she wasn't able to a reply when he began teleporting, she figured his answering her was a good sign. However, if he didn't want her to do something, then she had to find out what. "_Just don't!_" came the reply.

Confused, Jean tried to contact the blue mutant. It wasn't as easy as it usually was. There was a block this time. It surprised Jean, pulling her out of concentration. "Why don't you want me to Kurt?" becoming curious and concerned, the red head went off to get the professor, but not before sending him a message. Warning him that Kurt did not want them to use their telepathy.

-(XME)-

For a brief moment Kurt waited. He hoped that his simple mind block, which would normally never fend off a determined Jean or Xavier, would at least give her some warning. Connecting to his mind at the moment was dangerous for both of them. Kurt didn't want the two of them to get hurt just as much as he didn't want to get hurt.

Taking in a deep breath, the blue mutant turned his body so he was sitting, making it easier for him to stay up. Crossing his legs, the boy sat there in the silence of the hanger. However, it was not completely silent. His pointed ears heard just a little better than those of a normal human's. He could here the other students still searching for him in the manor, as well as the a/c running in the hanger.

Taking in another breath, Kurt figured he might as well get down. Sitting up straight, the boy readied himself once again, to yell for the help of another. However, once again, as he was about to cry out to the other students, he was interrupted. Instead of a thought in his head, though, there was a clang of metal as the door opened up from the manor. One of the student's bodies outlined in the door.

"Up here!" Kurt called down to whomever had come. Smiling as the person walked over to him, Kurt suddenly felt like God was punishing him. "Well there ya are, Kurt," Rogue said, a soft smile on her face at seeing her friend alright. "And zere you are." The blue teen murmured, realizing that it would still be a bit before he got down, knowing that the southern bell would not willingly catch him.

-(XME)-

"Has anyone found Kurt yet?" Xavier asked as him, Storm and Scott moved into the main lobby. The students were still walking around the manor, calling for the blue demon. Things had settled down and the smell of sulfur was slowly going away. The professor found this to be a good sign, meaning that Kurt, hopefully, had stopped teleporting.

"It doesn't look like it," Scott said from the older man's side. This resulted in a sigh from Xavier as Storm stopped a few of the searching mutants, hoping one of them had heard of the missing teen. Most of them shook their heads, and Bobby gave a sarcastic answer. "Yeah I did find him, I just feel like walking around calling his name." Storm just gave the iceman a 'watch it' look. The child apologized then moved on his way.

Standing next to the professor, "I'm sorry Charles, it looks like you'll have to do a mind sweep." The man nodded, not entirely sure if it was the right thing to do. From what Scott had told him, Kurt's random teleporting and pain had all begun around the time that he had invaded Jack's mind. Taking in another breath, the professor placed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

"Professor, wait!" the man opened his eyes just as all heads turned to a worried looking Jean. The red head walked up to the other three mutants, not bothering to wait for questions. "I made contact with Kurt, but he stopped me from finding his exact location. Apparently, he doesn't want us using our powers. Whether its all of us or just me and the you, I'm not sure." Jean finished, looking a bit flushed. When she went to continue, a young voice called from the railing of the main stairway.

-(XME)-

She was the first one to see him. After leaving for the kitchen, the teen had decided that it would only be fair to bring the boy some breakfast. After all, he hadn't eaten any dinner, wanting to avoid any questions or stares that might be shot his way. Grabbing some bagels and a box of cereal, the girl fazed back up into Kurt's room. Placing the food on the bed, she quickly looked around.

Seeing that the boy was still outside, and now awake, Kitty decided to tell him about the simple breakfast she had brought him. Moving towards the balcony, it didn't take her long to realize that Kurt's eyes were different. They were large, with fear, and his hands gripped his head. "Kurt?" Kitty slid the door open.

"Kurt, what's wrong," the brunette kneeled down next to the teen, who continued to grip his head. Kurt's breathing increased rapidly, then his eyes closed shut and he let out a scream that terrified the girl. Pulling away from the boy, Kitty only watched helplessly as his fingers applied more pressure to his head and he suddenly teleported away. After that, it was nothing but madness in the manor as the teen seemed to be everywhere at once.

Kitty tried desperately to keep up with the teleporting mutant, but she could only faze so fast. It was only after about a minute of this that she saw Scott run towards Xavier's office. Watching him, she saw the concerned and tired look upon his face. Not sure what they would find, the petite girl watched from the stairwell, hoping to hear some news of her friend's whereabouts.

That's when Jean showed up, looking a bit confused. When she spoke up to the professor, naturally Kitty called down. "You've found Kurt?" the teen cried while fazing down to the lobby. "Where is he? Is he alright? Did you speak with him? Why isn't he with you?" Kitty trotted up to Jean, her eyes questioning and pleading the older girl to answer he questions.

"Calm down Kitty," Scott walked up to the girl, who had immediately gotten as close to Jean as possible, pressing her for answers. Placing a hand gently on her shoulders, the boy made her take a step or two back. "Jean was just about to tell us where she thinks Kurt is, alright?" Kitty stepped back, still looking at Jean, then shook her head to show she understood.

Seeing that the teen calmed down, Scott turned back to Jean, waiting for the same answer as Kitty. The red head gave a quick look to the taller teen then looked down at the younger one. "Like I told the professor, Kurt cut me off before I got his exact location, but I do know that he's still in the manor." Kitty shook her head slightly, trying to think of all the places she hadn't looked. Then again, that would be a waste of time, since the boy had teleported and could be even in one of the places she had looked. Sighing, Kitty gave a look of desperation to the others.

Coming up beside the young teen, the professor announced that they should split up. "Scott, I want you to go get Hank. I want to make sure that Kurt is physically alright when we find him."

"Why wouldn't Kurt be okay?" Kitty asked. "We all have our limits," was the professor's only reply as he split them up. Telling them to question anyone they ran into, Xavier and Ororo headed towards the lower level where the danger room, Cerebro, and the hanger were located. Kitty went back upstairs to look, while Jean covered the lower level.

-(XME)-

As the two adults neared the hanger, the danger room and Cerebro being empty, the two heard raised voice. That of a southern girl and one of a tough Canadian. There was a third one, which sounded like it belonged to their missing German. As the three voice argued, Charles and Storm slowly came to stand in the door way, where the voice finally came to words. Listening, the two soon discovered what the "conversation" was about.

"C'mon elf, I ain't gonna bite." Logan stood next to Rogue, both of them looking up at the frustrated Kurt. "Rogue might, but she ain't the one catchin ya," at this, the girl gave a fierce smile, causing the distressed blue mutant to back away from the jet's edge. Sighing, the Mississippi stepped a bit closer to the jet herself. She could understand why the boy didn't want her to catch him when he jumped, but why not Logan?

Then she remembered the man's unusual claws. Looking at Logan's outstretched arms, then back up at Kurt's blue head peaking over the side, the girl gave a sigh. "Kurt, ah'm sure his claws ain't gonna get cha." "Zat's vhat you say!" Kurt called back down to his sister. If there was anything that Kurt had learned while working with Logan, it was that his reflexes depended more on instinct than control. Not wanting to chance getting sliced, the boy was just as happy to wait for someone else to come by. Of course, because they are the way they are, neither of the three mutants thought to get a ladder.

"I've caught people with them b'fore," Logan called up. Kurt looked down at him and Rogue again. "Vith zem, or _on_ zem, zere's a differe-ahh!" a sudden gust of wind came up behind the blue mutant, pushing him off the jet. Not being able to teleport at the time, the teen was glad was he landed firmly in Logan's arms, his claws coming out from the sudden weight applied to them.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **there ya go, a bit of humor or whatever. Next chapter will explain exactly just what transpired between Kurt, Xaiver, and Jack. Dooo la dooo do. Kk, bye!


	9. Power Of the Ringleader

**A/N: **I felt like the last chapter was a bit… low quality. Anyway, this one should be better.

-(XME)-

**Chapter 8: Power of the Ringleader**

Kurt sat in the white room on the medical bed. Kitty was in one of the chairs, watching the boy anxiously as Dr. McCoy checked up on him. Xavier was close to the bed, also watching Hank work. Scott and Jean were going through the manor, calming the students whom were glad to stop their search. Logan waited outside for the news on the "Elf's" health, while Rogue and Storm stood by the door.

Out of all of them, Kurt was probably the most patient. He had been silent for a while, ever since they got him down from the jet. He was thinking, not of himself, but of the others. Unlike those around him, he was not ignorant of Jack's ways. He knew what the man would be able to do to them through him. However, Kurt hoped to prevent his friends from getting hurt by informing the professor of Jack's special "gift".

-(XME)-

It only took a little more than ten minutes for the check up to be complete. Turning around from his computer, Beast gladly announced that Kurt was okay and the only damage was a bit of exhaustion, which would be healed with a good night's sleep. Satisfied with the results, the boy hopped down from the bed, while Rogue opened up the door and told Logan the good news.

Kitty stood up from her seat and gave a smile to Kurt, the worry in her eyes melting away as she looked at him even more. He was strong and had stamina, the encounter showed that. "I'm, like glad your okay and all," the brunette said, giving a couple of hand gestures to go with the statement. Then she asked the question that everyone else was wondering. "But… what like happened back there?"

Kurt had been stretching his arms a bit, turning to one side then the other. When he heard the girl's question, he stopped his stretching and looked at her. He was afraid of what her reaction would be. Afraid of everyone's reaction. Everyone was already on their toes from the incident just a few minutes ago, and this might send them over the top. However, they deserved answers, and Kurt wasn't the one not to give someone what they deserved. Besides, this would only help them fight Jack, should there ever a time come.

-(XME)-

The flaps to the tent flew to either side as Jack stepped out into the sun. His face was fierce and held the determination of a man who would do anything to meet his goals. With his black outfit, Jack walked across the grass towards where his performers were setting up the main tent. Everyone was helping out, even some extra hands that had volunteered. The man walked over to where they were working, searching for one person in particular.

It came to no surprise that he found her up high. Her ability to fly was indeed handy, as Robin balanced the center beam of the tent. Von and Urs were busy tightening the strings that would help keep it up. While Catrina began to unload the tarp that would go overtop. Again Jack was not surprised to see several of the men gladly offering to carry the tarp for the lovely woman. Acting shy, Catrina allowed the workers to take the tarp from her and carry over next to the tent.

Jack shook his head, Catrina saw this and shrugged as if to say "Whatcha gonna do?"

"Robin!" The pale man turned back to the tent and looked up at the teen. Her arms were outstretched while her feet curled to keep grip on the pole. There was no danger for her, being able to whisk away at the last minute should she fall. In fact, that was part of her act. She would walk a wire, many feet in the air with no net. Then she would wobble back and forth and fall. At last second, she would fly away, doing a few laps over the audience.

Hearing her boss's voice, the young girl looked down from the pole. Following it all the way to the ground, than scanning in a straight light right in front of her, Robin soon saw her boss's black and shiny shoes, then his pants, then his white shirt, and finally his young looking face. Smiling, she waved from her post, watching his features change from impatience to annoyance. Knowing Jack was in no mood for her antics at the moment, Robin jumped the thirty feet or so, suddenly stopping about half a foot from the ground.

Walking on the air, the blonde teenager strode over to her employer, a questioning look on her face. "Vhat is it zat you need, Jack?" Robin seemed to stand on her tippy toes, as her body lowered to the ground just a bit further, ever since the incident on the train, Robin hadn't gotten closer to the ground than three inches. Which was a lot of space between her and the hard surfaces, compared to what she usually walked on.

Reaching into his coat, the man pulled out a flyer, a bit larger than the ones that hung all over Bayville. Of course, at the bottom where the extension occurred, were many boxes made from dotted lines. Upon further inspection, Robin saw that they were actually tickets for that night's show. Taking the flyer from Jack, the blue eyed beauty looked up at the man, "Vho are ze tickets for?"

"Some friends of mine live in zis town. It vould be vonderful if zey could come to our show tonight," Robin nodded, understanding that the man didn't want his friends to pay for the tickets. Then she looked back up at him, holding the flyer between her two hands, and asked where his "friends" lived. Tilting his head forward a bit, the man allowed a sly smile to spread across his face. "Charles Xavier institute for the gifted."

-(XME)-

Kurt gave a small sigh, then hopped back up on the white bed. Kitty kept her place and just waited, as did everyone else. "Jack is like us… vell more like Rogue." The accusation caused the Mississippi girl to argue. Based on what she heard of the terrible man, she was nothing like him. Kurt held up his hands in defense and asked her to let him further explain. This seemed to be alright with Rogue, as she backed down and leaned back up against the wall.

"Vhat I meant, vas not in personality, but in your povers."

"He can gain another's power?" Logan asked, a now calm Rogue realizing the resemblance between her and Jack. "Sort of," Kurt replied, trying to think of the right words to say. He had to describe it just right, or too many questions would be thrown his way. Fiddling with his thumbs, the blue mutant thought of the time Von explained the technicalities to him. He couldn't remember everything the spider like mutant had said, but he remembered how it worked.

-(XME)-

"Please Kurt, explain," Xavier said. '_As calm as usual…_' thought Kurt, looking down at the man from the bed. Taking in another breath, "You see, Jack can… he can borrov povers I suppose. But different than Rogue, because he doesn't get ze full pover, and he doesn't have to touch us either."

"What?" Logan, Rogue and Kitty all blurted out at the same time. Ororo, Xavier, and Hank grew surprised looks on their faces. How did the man gain the power of the mutant then? "Kurt, please elaborate for us," the professor said, his surprised look settling into a thoughtful one.

The blue mutant did not hesitate to tell more. "You see, Jack's pover is all up here!" Kurt tapped his head with one of his fingers. "He's tele… tele… he's vhat Jean and ze professor are. Only he doesn't read minds, he reads povers. Understand?" Everyone nodded, a bit unsure of it all, but they understood enough. "Vhen he gets near a mutant, he gets a taste of zeir ability. Only it's more of ze control zey have of zeir pover," Kurt put a finger on his chin and thought about it. And it was more like the control they have over their ability. Because Jack hadn't tried to take over Kurt's teleporting when he was in the circus. Back then the blue demon was only a child and had just discovered his "gift".

"Hovever," Kurt had just thought of something. While all the other powers he used where only half of what the real mutant could do, there was always one that was full power or more. That was the telepathic mutants. They only strengthened the man's own ability, and through their minds… "Professor, you cannot use your povers until zis is over."

-(XME)-

Looking down at her palm, the girl barely read the address. Walking a few more paces while looking at her hand, the blonde finally looked up from the directions she had been given. It would have been easier to fly, but Jack had told her not too. She didn't understand why, but she never questioned Jack. Not only did her feed her, provide shelter, and even a small pay, but he acted like a father to her, ever since she lost him.

Closing her eyes, the girl took in two deep breaths. She had to stop herself from crying right in the middle of town. Holding her eyes shut even tighter, Robin waited until she felt the sorrow had passed. Looking around her, she soon found out where she was and continued on her way to the Xavier Institute.

-(XME)-

"Zis is it," Robin looked down the long drive. Trees grew on either side, placing shade over the drive that lead up to the rather large manor. Seeing as the door wasn't that far away, and there was a gate… Robin smiled while looking at the front door. Backing up a few steps, the girl ran for about three meters before she leapt from the ground and soared into the air.

Holding onto the flyer tightly, Robin spread her arms like wings, allowing her body to cut through the air. She hadn't been so high for so long. Taking in a deep breath, the girl allowed her body to fall on the wind. Coming closer and closer to the ground, Robin's smile got larger and larger. Letting out a bunch of happy laughter, the girl turned back towards the sky in the nick of time. This time she went higher. Higher than the trees, than the manor, she felt as if she could touch the sun.

Twirling like a ballerina in the air, Robin wrapped her arms around herself. Taking in the air, the girl felt a sudden burst of energy. Turning towards the manor, the girl dove as fast as she could. When she reached the height of a second story window, Robin turned to her side and skimmed the wall with her stomach. Inches away from the building, the girl circled it once. Many of the mutants on the second story thought they saw something, but many dismissed it as a bird.

Coming around to the front door, the girl slowed down, and did a flip which brought her low enough to the ground. Gently floating just a few inches above the step, Robin faced the front door and pressed the door bell.

-(XME)-

Jean had just told the last student that they may stop their search, when a most unusual thing happened. The door bell rang. No one had rung the door bell for a long time. They were usually welcomed at the gate someone was waiting for them at the front door. Or they lived here and just waltzed right in. She couldn't think of anyone who had actually gotten past the defenses and rang the door bell.

Walking over to the door, the red head cautiously opened it. Looking out, she didn't see anyone. Turning around with the open door, Jean was about to yell at Bobby for playing pranks, when she thought she heard a giggle. Turning quickly around, Jean pulled back with a surprised cry. Two blue eyes watched with amusement as the older teen did so. Then a large, likeable smile spread across delicate lips, which parted in laughter and words, "Vell Hi!"

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Ta da! There ya go. Anyway, as usual I'll update the next day. Hope ya liked it and please, please **REVIEW**. Even if it's as simple as saying "Hi" ya know? C'mon people, I wanna hear from ya.


	10. My Lost Little Vogel

-(XME)-

**Chapter 9: My Lost Little Vogel**

With a simply shift of weight, the girl flipped down from where she was floating. There was no sound when it seemed her feet landed, because they never really touched the ground. Turning around, Robin put on the best face she could and held out the orange flyer.

Jean was cautious at first. The young teen had completely surprised her, which wasn't something that was easy to do. The red head walked up to the unusual blonde and took the flyer from her. While she read over it, the girl stood there patiently with her hands behind her back. Blue eyes looked past Jean and into the manor. When the red head noticed this, she turned back to see if there was anything in particular the girl was staring at, since she was leaning a bit to the side. "See something you like?"

Snapping out of her little trans, Robin stood up right and looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I've never seen such a large house. Being in ze circus and all." One of Robin's feet stood on its toes and twisted in the ground while the girl kept her hands behind her back and looked shyly up at Jean. Stepping to the side, the red head motioned with her arm for the girl to come in. Looking surprised, Robin asked, "Are you sure?"

Jean smiled at her and nodded. The telepathic only smiled more as the circus girl gave an excited giggle and stepped through the doorway. Her feet carried her to the center of the main lobby where she stood looking up at everything. Turning a couple times to see everything, Robin spoke to Jean, "Zis is vonderful. Do you live here?"

"Yes, yes I do. So do many other mutants," it was amusing to see how the teen reacted to the news. She stopped her looking at the house and stared straight at Jean. Looking the older teen from head to toe, the blonde walked over to her with her eyes a bit wider than they had been. Pointing out a finger, she almost stuttered her next phrase.

"You… a mutant?" Jean shook her head yes, "But you seem so normal." Robin stated, while getting only a few feet from the red head.

Jean gave a small laugh at this and invited her into the kitchen for some lemonade. Robin gladly took the invitation while introducing her self. Jean did the same, smiling as the girl had used her circus name: the Soaring Robin of Germany. Robin sat at the table, her feet swinging under her, while Jean poured them both a glass of the cold refreshment.

Handing the blonde her drink, Jean sat next to her with the flyer laying on the table. "If you haven't figured it out yet, the 'gifted' in the name of the institute stands for mutants. Basically, this is a haven for mutants. We can escape ridicule and prejudice inside these walls where we find people who understand us. If I'm not mistaken, you're a mutant too?" Jean took a sip of her drink and looked at the girl from over her glass. When she placed the cup back on the table, Robin answered her.

"Ja, I'm a flyer," Robin said. She too took a sip of the lemonade and found it to be just the right combination of bitter and sweet. Taking a longer drink then was intended, the girl finally placed the glass down empty. Letting a slight burp escape, Robin covered her mouth in embarrassment and gave a quiet "Excuse me."

Jean only laughed, "You're excused. So," the red head leaned a bit on the table. "Tell me about this circus." Jean picked up the flyer and looked it over one more time. It was a few words describing the act and what was to be expected at the show, then several cutout tickets were at the bottom. One the tickets were the time of the show and the place, as well as a notice of reserved seats. But what she found odd was that the name of the circus was not on them.

Robin's eyes seemed to light up with pride as she thought of her 'family'. "Vell, zere are only a handful of mutants in ze circus. But ve are very close to everyone. Zere's Von, he's a mutant too. His pover… Let's just say it's more than the way he looks. Do you have anyone like that? Vhere zere mutation isn't just beneaz ze skin?"

"We do actually. He's called Nightcrawler, or Kurt." Jean smiled looking at the girl. Then she looked into those blue eyes. Something was different about them. They no longer showed the happiness or excitement she had seen in them before. Not wanting to delve where she wasn't wanted, Jean simply asked. "Are you okay?" but Robin did not answer. He stare was blank, looking past Jean as if into some memory. "Robin?" Jean touched her hand, pulling the blonde out of her trance.

"I'm sorry," Robin shook her head to clear her mind, "I vas jut remembering somezing." Robin didn't seem to be completely there though. Her hand went to her chin as her look went somewhere else again. "It couldn't be him…"

"Couldn't be who?" Jean couldn't help but ask. She was only trying to help the girl, sensing that she was distressed. Jean waited for Robin's answer, but all she got was another empty stare. Then Robin finally spoke, her voice a bit shaky and unsure. "Can you describe zis Nightcrawler to me?"

A bit surprised by Robin's question, "Well, sure. He's blue, furry, pointed ears-"

"Golden eyes, spaded tail and has legs like zat of a favn."

"Well yes, but how did you know?" Jean asked, scooting her chair a bit closer to Robin's own. Robin simply gave a look of uneasiness then suddenly blurted out, "Vould you happen to have a flover."

-(XME)-

"Jack has a greater advantage over telepathies, like yourself and Jean. And zrough you, he can attack ozers. For example: vhat just happened a vhile ago." Kurt spoke directly to the professor, ignoring the others around him. Xavier took in what Kurt was saying and it suddenly all made sense as to what had happened. Kitty had filled him in on how she found Kurt while they were bringing him to the infirmary. And now putting it all together the man realized just how dangerous Jack could be.

"He kept me there," Charles whispered, not intending for the others to hear. "What do you mean Charles?" Ororo asked, moving to stand beside the man. Xavier thought for a moment before answering, he always did. This time he had to be one hundred percent sure that that was what had transpired. Nodding his head, as if agreeing with himself, the man promptly explained.

"When I looked into Jack's mind, he produced disturbing images and concepts. I didn't think any person could think of such terrible things. Then when I tried to pull out, I felt like I was being kept there for some reason. At first, I just thought it was my interest, wanting to learn more. But now that I think of it the experience," Xavier looked up at the woman next to him, "I realize that I actually wanted to stop reading his mind. Jack wouldn't let me."

Logan gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed one hand over his face. The more learned of this 'Jack' the more he realized that it was going to be difficult to fend him off should he ever attack the manor. And with Jean and Xavier presenting only a greater threat to them if they used their powers… it was turning into a movie. However, maybe the man wouldn't attack. "Elf," Kurt looked towards Logan, "Would Jack be stupid-"

The Canadian's question was cut off by the door to infirmary suddenly being pulled open. All eyes shot to the excited Bobby Drake standing in the door. The boy's wide eyes scanned each face until they found the one they wanted. With a smile, Bobby pointed to down the hall, "Kurt, someone from the circus is here to see you!"

At this, the blue demon jumped up from his spot on the bed and stood straight and rigid next to Kitty, who's awareness seemed to heighten. Xavier moved his chair around so he could see Bobby better, while Logan and Rogue stepped away from the doorway so they could see the boy better as well. Storm stayed where she was, although her body tensed a bit, and Hank McCoy did the same.

"What do they like look like?" Kitty asked, taking a cautious step forward.

Bobby was confused at the question and just stared at Kitty for a moment. Then he told them, "Well I didn't actually see them. I was kinda eaves dropping on her and Jean. She said her name was Robin-" All turned to the empty spot where a Kurt Wagner use to stand.

-(XME)-

Jean jogged into the empty lobby, looking towards the opened front door. That's when she heard a soft BAMF and suddenly found an anxious Nightcrawler standing in front of her. "Vhere is she?!" the blue mutant blurted out, not bothering to clarify whom 'she' was. However, Jean knew exactly who her friend was talking about and simply pointed towards the front door. There was another BAMF and Jean could see Kurt standing outside in the middle of the yard.

As the red head approached the front door, Xavier, Storm, Logan, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and Beast all came moving fast from the medical hall. They didn't have to ask Jean as she motioned to the front door and stepped out. Everyone followed her out onto the lawn, looking at a distressed Kurt standing in the middle of it by the fountain.

-(XME)-

All it took was for him to hear her name again. Memories came rushing back to him. Fireworks, fairs, pictures, laughing, picnics, games, everything that had made those three years bearable came from her friendship. Everything about her made Kurt happy, want to smile. In fact, she was the one to help develop his sense of humor. Helped him realize that it was part of him, and not just a way to cover up his feeling about his appearance.

Hearing that she was in the manor, so close… Kurt didn't think, didn't want to. All he wanted was to see her again. Teleporting from the infirmary right after Iceman had spoken, the blue mutant found himself facing a frustrated Jean Grey. "Vhere is she?!" Kurt was desperate and determined not to let his friend go, again. He had lost her once and life had been harder from then until he found refuge at Xavier's.

Jean pointed to where she was, or at least had gone. Knowing that the girl was probably heading back to Jack, Kurt didn't waste any time in teleporting outside. Next thing he knew he was standing by the running fountain, searching the skies for her. She would be running, not at a time like this. She would fly. Spinning round a couple of times, the blue teen finally called out, "Robin! Robin vhere are you?! Bitte, zurückkommen zu mich!" Kurt took a couple deep breaths, then barely whispered, "Zu mich… zu mich."

-(XME)-

"Ich kann nicht," the blonde whispered to herself, watching her lost one from the trees. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, as she suddenly turned away from the scene and ran from branch to branch, leaving a distressed blue demon behind.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Now c'mon people! You can't say you don't have one question or comment for me! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW or else I'll give you something nasty in the next chapter. All you Kurtty fans watch out if I don't get a couple reviews… heeheehee

* * *

Translations: 

Title: Vogel - Bird

Kurt: bitte - please, zurückkommen - come back, zu - to, mich - me

Robin: Ich - I, kann - can, nicht - not


	11. Thinking About You

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Gizmac, since they seem to be the only one reviewing constantly.

-(XME)-

**Chapter 10: Thinking About You**

"I understand professor," Jean said, her mind still taking in what the older man had warned her about. Nodding at her, Xavier began to move away when the red head had just thought of something. "Professor, wait!" Jean pulled out the orange flyer she had folded up and placed in her pant pocket. Unfolding the paper, the teen gave it to the man.

Xavier took the flyer and looked over it. "Do you think we should go?" the red head asked, standing in front of her mentor. Xavier seemed to think about it, as if weighing the risk, the benefits, the consequences. After a few moments of silence, the man finally spoke, his words chosen carefully. "I believe it would be beneficial to us to go. We may be able to meet this Jack, learn more from him and maybe talk him out of coming after Kurt."

"We should try at least," Jean said, then her head turned towards the door, which was still open as the sun was beginning to set. Logan sat right outside the door, a small Kitty looking dwarfed next to the man. Both of them were looking out into the yard, where their elf sat. "What about Kurt?" Jean asked, "I do not think it would be safe for him to get that close to Jack."

"No, I am afraid Kurt will have to stay here, if we decide to go. Not only for his physical safety, but for his mentality as well."

-(XME)-

He listened to the fountain running behind him. The water trickling down the smooth stone, clear as glass. Gathering in the layered pools, then circling back to the top. It was a peaceful sound that helped to calm his rather frenzied mind. Letting out the breath he had been holding, the boy curled his tail around his legs, which were pressed to his chest. It gave him what little comfort it could, while his arms were folded on his knees. Looking up at the blue skies, Kurt leaned his head back up against the cool stone.

Such a wonderful day it was. The skies were clear, hardly a cloud anywhere. The temperature had been right all day, not too windy, not too hot. Often he asked himself, how's the weather up there? He found out one day, a day he wished he could live in forever. The day Robin and him had become friends…

_His fawny feet curled their toes around the edge of the wooden crate beneath him, as his spaded tail twisted around the arm of one of the hired hands. With a swift push, the boy sent the crate flying into another man, while the one behind him was pulled over the child's head as he landed on all fours. _

_Watching the man fall on his partner, whom was trying to get up, the wild boy gave a snarl and leapt out of the back of the truck. His tail whipped wildly as he landed behind the men and took off running on all fours. His cloak had been removed, leaving the child wearing a pair of shorts and an under shirt. _

_Kurt ran from the truck and headed towards the road, other trucks being unloaded around him, hired hands just staring as the blue creature ran. Crates and tarps were dumped in front of him, but proved to be no obstacle as Kurt easily leapt over them and continued on his way._

What happened after that was fuzzy to Kurt. The memories were nearly ten years old. Then they came back to him, as if thinking of them was like calling to them. Closing his eyes again, Kurt finished his reminiscing.

_As he neared closer to the trees, he could hear the cries of those chasing him grow more desperate and loud. Not bothering with them, Kurt kept his mind focused on the forest ahead. If he could reach it, then he would be safe. His acrobatic skill would come in handy, maneuvering through the trees. Thus keeping him out of harm's way, out of their reach. _

_Kurt grew ever closer to freedom, his heart racing with excitement, his breathing growing rapid at the thought going home. Then it all halted. His feet stopped, landing him on all fours again. His tail shot straight into the air, as the boy crouched on the ground. Looking up at the object that had gotten in his way, Kurt began to whip his tail again in anger. Snarling at the being in front of him, the boy waited for them to move._

_A young teen stood in his way. She was the only one of the pursuers who was able to catch up and be able to catch the child. She stood just over five feet, her body slender and matured. Two hands were placed on her hips as she gave the boy a "gotcha look," while her long dark hair moved gently in the breeze. _

_Kurt's golden eyes met with the girl's steely olive eyes, their pupils slitted like a cat's. Scoffing at the boy before her, "Vhat do you zink? Can you handle me?" Catrina Lowered herself to a fighting stance. Her hands shot out like claws as her feet stayed on their tipi toes, ready for her to pounce. Kurt just narrowed his eyes and whipped his tail even faster. At such a young age, he was hardly a match for the well trained circus performer, but he was a determined boy, trying to get home. _

_Attacking first, Kurt leapt forward with another snarl. A malicious smile crossed the girl's face as she dove forward, going under the leaping mutant. Using her cat like reflexes, Catrina turned onto her back just as Kurt's tail sailed over head. Reaching up, the Russian's slender fingers wrapped around it. _

_Catrina's feet hit the ground as she flipped back over to her stomach, landing in a crouching pose. Kurt felt a sudden tug on his tail and pain shoot throughout his body as he was hurled back. Catrina let go of the blue mutant's tail as he sped past her. Kurt landed to the ground, rolling a bit and bouncing because of the force of the Impact. When he stopped, his body instinctively curled up from the pain. _

_Holding his stomach, Kurt closed his golden eyes and wished it would all end. Then he felt Something sticky and tight fall upon him, pinning his body to the ground. Not caring any more, the child kept his eyes closed, content with just listening to those around him._

-(XME)-

She watched him from the doorstep, his body shaking slightly from crying. She wanted to go to him, to comfort him. But she knew now was not the time. He had to be left to himself for a bit, to get things together. If he wanted her company, then he would have sent some kind of sign her way, wouldn't he have?

-(XME)-

Being considerate of the girl's health, the man stood from the step and walked a bit to the side before he pulled out the cigar and lit it. It was an old habit, one he did to calm himself, but not often since he started spending more time at the manor. He was concerned for the well being of the teenagers and didn't want to harm them in any way. It was okay for him to smoke because his lungs would just heal in time. Because of his regeneration ability, Logan didn't worry much about drinking and smoking.

Letting loose a breath of smoke, the man looked over to the young teen whom use to be sitting next to him. She looked worried, just staring out at Kurt. He felt sorry for the girl. She had to stand by and watch her best friend be hurt. Now she can't do anything for him to help him heal. Taking in another breath of the cigar smoke, Logan watched Kitty for a moment before his eyes trained back to Kurt. He was still shaking a bit, possibly from the shock of it all or from the crying he had done just a bit ago. Two mutants hurt in one day, and all because of one flying circus girl.

Dropping the half smoked cigar, the rough Canadian twisted his boot over it to put it out. Then he stood for a moment or two, allowing the smell of the cigar to be carried away, before sitting back down next to his 'Half-pint.'

-(XME)-

_He sat in the corner of the cage, which was stowed away somewhere dark. Probably back in one of the trucks like the one he had just escaped from. His legs were propped up and his back leaned hard against the bars. Kurt's spaded tail tapped lightly against the steel beneath him, while his thumbs rolled over each other. _

_Kurt didn't know how long he had been sitting there, and he didn't care really. He was just happy when some light was finally let into the space where he was. Although he could see in the dark, it was a like a cat's way of seeing: he needed a bit of light._

_Wincing as the white light flooded the room, Kurt placed his arm in front of his eyes. When they finally adjusted, the light was gone, a loud thud being the indication that whatever door had opened was now closed. Kurt sighed, disappointed that he was still stuck in the dark room. Placing his head back on his knees, the boy began rolling his thumbs again. Then his ears picked up something. There was someone else in there. _

"_Hallo?" the boy called into the darkness. There was a giggle, then what sounded like metal sliding against the bed of the truck. "Vho's zere?" there was another giggle, a bit closer this time. "I mean it, shov yourself! You don't vant me angry…" Kurt allowed a growl into his statement, casting away any frightened feelings he had. He knew he could be dangerous, and he just hoped that whomever was in here knew that as well. _

_But the reply to his threat was completely different than what he had expected. It was soft and sweet, and came from a girl. "Machen nicht sein zorning," came the voice. Kurt calmed down a bit, but still kept himself alert. He learned not to trust the people of the circus, being with them for nearly a week now. "I vill not harm you." _

"_Zen shov yourself!" the boy called to the girl. Who in return showed a playful nature. Turning on a flashlight real quick, "Boo!" the girl frightened Kurt. As the boy gave a small cry, the girl began to giggle uncontrollably. "It's not funny," Kurt pouted, no longer being weary of the girl, seeing as she was as old as or younger than him. _

_Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Kurt turned away from the blonde headed girl, who still held the flashlight to her face. Seeing the boy pouting, she stopped giggling, as much as she could. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it." When Kurt didn't' turn around, the girl rolled her eyes and pointed towards something on the floor with the light. "Vell at least I brought you food. Zey hadn't planned on feeding you for a vhile." _

_Looking over his shoulder at the where the flashlight was pointing, the boy saw a tray of biscuits and butter. Looking closer he saw some fruit as well. Looking up at the girl, who had now calmed down and wore a prize winning smile, Kurt nodded and gave a quiet thank-you. His hand barely made it through the bars of the cage as he grabbed one of the biscuits. _

_Seeing that he could reach the food, the girl turned to go away, her job done. "Vait…" she turned around. "Vhat is your name?" Smiling the girl said, "Robin." Nodding as if he approved, Kurt went back to eating. Giving a smile of her own, Robin headed out of the truck, hoping to see more of the unusual child._

Robin came back later that day, saying she was his new guardian. At first Kurt had been reluctant to trust her, but as things progressed, they began to enjoy each other's company. Before the show was to start that night, Kurt asked her what it was like to fly. To his amazement, she had grabbed him under the arms and had lifted him into the air. Flying was like nothing Kurt had expierenced before. He felt free, like no one could harm him, as the air rushed past him. The ground had raced beneath the two mutants, as Robin soared into the sunset.

-(XME)-

Kitty shot to her feet once she saw him stand up. As the boy began walking back towards the house, she sped to his side, walking with him. "Are you alright Kurt?" Kitty asked, looking up at the blue mutant. His fur was a bit damp looking underneath his eyes, a clear sign that he had been crying. Giving a soft smile, Kitty stepped in front of him. "Is everything alright?" she asked again.

"Nov it is," Kurt said, willing to stand there in front of Kitty. "I hope so," the brunette whispered, reaching up and touching the boy's cheek. Kurt smiled at this and gently took her hand away. "Zank you Kitty," Kurt said before continuing towards the house, the petite girl right behind him.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Okey dokey, here ya go. Another chapter for ya to **REVIEW** on.


	12. Taken

**A/N:** okay, so it's been think, remember, explain, this whole time. Now, let's have a bit of action. Oh, and its longer than all the other chapters. Thank-you "me" and "Blue's Baby" for reviewing.

-(XME)-

**Chapter 11: Taken**

There was a burst of air, causing the flaps to the small tent to fly open. As light poured into the temporary office, a rather angered being stood in the door way. Her landing was hard enough to cause the gust of wind. A man sitting at the desk quickly tucked away what he was working on and caught several papers that had begun to fly away. Jack did not have enough time to stand though, as an enraged Robin stormed over to him.

Pointing an accusing finger, "You told me he vas dead!" her voice was loud enough that it startled the elephants still being held in their carriers. "You lied to me! To everyone! Vhy?!" The girl was beginning to get more and more upset. Her voice ever growing in volume as she kept pointing towards the guilty. "Vhy," she finally demanded, Jack now standing up in front of her.

Placing his disturbingly large hand over her slender one, Jack brought it down. He noticed that it was shaking. Keeping his face and voice calm, the man simply said, "Because, I zought he vas dead as vell. Vhen he vas taken by zose men… zere vas nozing I could do for him." Robin pulled her hand from Jack's, her face still hard, but a bit of understanding had seeped into it. "I sent you to zat institute to see if he vas still alive, or if vhat I heard vas just rumors." Jack's empty eyes stared into the blonde's sapphire orbs. Making the teen uncomfortable.

"He is alive, he lives zere…" Jack nodded his head, seemingly concerned for Kurt's well being, when his thoughts said something entirely different. There was silence for a moment, before the girl asked, "Do ze ozers knov?" Jack turned from the girl, placing the few papers in his down on the desk. All his life he had been taught to lie and to lie right. Now he would use it again. He did not want Robin catching on to what he was planning, her being the only performer who really cared for Kurt. "Do ze ozers knov?" she asked again.

Looking back at Robin, "Nein. Ze knov nozing of Kurt's vhere abouts. Zey still zink he is dead." Robin's face when from angry to pitiful. She wanted to tell them, she wanted them to know. But Jack couldn't allow that. Everything would be ruined. Putting a hand on Robin's shoulder, he grabbed the girl's attention. But when she wouldn't look up at him, he slid his fingers under chin and brought her face up. "Let us keep zis our secret, mein vogel. Ve do not vant to get zeir hopes up. So, allov me to confirm it tonight." Jack said, tilting his head to one side.

Robin gave a quiet nod, still a bit shocked over the whole ordeal. "Gut, zen you vill have to run ze shov vhile I am gone." Nodding again, Robin showed that she understood. She always became the new ringleader when Jack wasn't there. Dressing up as him and having Catrina do her make up, she would stand in the middle of the tent and lip-sync to voice recordings. No one could tell the difference and it had to be her. Catrina was too much of a woman, Urs' muscles would be too conspicuous, and Von… well Von had twelve extra body parts (six legs, six eyes). "Alright zen," Jack said, allowing Robin to exit his tent.

-(XME)-

It wasn't hard to find their seats. By the time the group of mutants had arrived at the circus, the tent was already crowded with chattering people, excited about the unique show to come their way. Because of the crowd, the empty seats in the front row popped out to the mutants. They also knew it was where they were intended to sit, because there was a break in the benches where Xavier's wheel chair could be slid in.

Seeing this, Jean pointed it out to the others. Scot nodded and they weaved their way in between the many people still trying to find their seats. Once they arrived, they saw reserved signs tapped to the backs of the bleachers. Taking their spots, Xavier on the end where the gap was, Jean next to him, Scott next to Jean, then Hank ( dressed in a sweatshirt with a hat to cover his face); then Storm and Kitty, watching several of the younger mutants, were up higher in the stands, using the tickets Scott had bought.

All of a sudden, the chatter stopped as the lights in the tent went out. There was only a second of fear, as three spotlights hit the center of the tent. For a moment, it stayed like that. The impending darkness pressing in on the light, but the barrier never breaking. Then, as if to defy the light, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

-(XME)-

"Ah!" Kurt stumbled, but caught his balance, an orange splotch across his back. "Every time," the teen mumbled as he sent an apologetic look towards the Wolverine he had pushed onto the ground. Kurt walked over to him as the desert scene disappeared from around them to reveal a metal room, and Logan rose to his feet, shaking his head at the blue demon. "You know elf, a bullet isn't going to stop me anytime soon, but it will slow you up a bit." Logan said, looking at the now shy teen standing next to him. "C'mon, let's see how Rogue is doin with watching Jubes and Popsicle."

Kurt nodded and put a hand on Wolverine's arm before BAMFing out of the Danger Room and into the kitchen.

-(XME)-

"Ah swear, when I get my hands on ya two!" A smiling Iceman rode out of the kitchen door on a wave of ice, a hysterical Jubilee sitting in front of him. There was a reason why the two had to stay behind, behavioral problems. Unfortunately, for Rogue, she wasn't to fond of clowns. And all those people being there, it was too risky for her. Besides, a quiet evening at the manor didn't sound too bad until she began cooking dinner. "Get back here!" The Mississippi girl shouted, fuming as she stepped out of the kitchen with spaghetti and meatballs strewn over her head and shoulders, which were hunched up in anger, and her fists were visibly shaking.

That's when Kurt and Logan appeared next to her, both recoiling when the angry girl turned towards them. "You don't look so good sis," Kurt stated cautiously. This earned him a frustrated cry from the girl as she stormed past them, gently tapping Kurt with an ungloved hand in the process, then teleporting up into her to change outfits. "Vhoa, glad I vasn't here vhen vhatever happened vent dovn."

"Yeah, we might've been part of those meatballs," Logan stated before he turned to follow the icy path that their culprits left behind. More curious about what happened than giving punishment, although he knew that they would be stuck with scrubbing the toilets every night for the next week. Being several bathrooms in the manor.

Kurt watched with his golden eyes as Logan disappeared. Then he thought he heard something, or someone outside. There was the slight rustling of bushes then steps. His pointed ears picking up the slight noises that most anyone else would have missed. Cautiously stepping towards the door, Kurt was surprised when the door bell rang…

-(XME)-

The figure wore a dress coat, only waist length, and a white shirt underneath and straight black pants. A dark top hat with a black, silky ribbon tied around it shadowed the pale face below it. White gloves curled around a gold tipped cane, which was held straight in front of the person. A few seconds of silence gave away to a calm, steely voice. "You are about to experience a sensation like no ozer; a mesmerizing act zat vill leave you hungry for more. Prepare yourself to be amazed, to be in awe, to question everyzing… prepare yourselves for ze return. Of. Ze. Munich Circus!" At this, the figure lifted its head and tossed its top hat. The lights suddenly all came back on to reveal a spectacular show of tight walkers, elephants, clowns, trapeze performers, and more.

All the commotion and the sudden awement of the audience allowed the pale ringleader to retreat back stage. However, they did not do this before Jean Grey and Charles Xavier got a close look at the person. Both of them realizing something that the eyes of the people couldn't.

-(XME)-

"That was Robin, from earlier today," Jean leaned in close to the professor, noticing that the words were lip synced and the man known as Jack, looked a little too much like the German teen that had visited. "Yes, I felt something was wrong," Xavier said. He then looked up at Jean, as if something had just dawned on him. The girl saw this look and understood right away what he was thinking. "If that was indeed Robin, then where has our mysterious ringleader gone to?"

-(XME)-

Stepping over the melting ice on the floor, Kurt reached for the golden knob on the front door. Cautious at first, Kurt decided he should just open it and that he was being paranoid. Turning the knob and swinging open the door, the blue teen froze as a cruel smile made it's way to his vision and a gun was pointed at his head. "Vell hallo Nightcrawler!"

-(XME)-

"Scott, Hank, we must hurry back to the institute, I'm afraid Kurt and the others may be in danger." Xavier said, wheeling himself out of his spot. Jean stood and quickly sent a telepathic message to Storm, who in return told Kitty. When the girl went to stand up, the older woman told her to stay here and watch the younger mutants. They should be able to enjoy themselves for the night after all the frenzy of the late morning. Kitty reluctantly agreed to stay, her stomach twisting and her heart being tugged at.

When Storm got to the floor of the stands, the group of X-men moved out of the tent and towards the car, hoping that their fears were nothing more than paranoia, and if they weren't… then they prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

-(XME)-

There was a BAMF and Kurt disappeared just as the gun fired off. Cursing, the man stepped into the manor, only to have a sudden spike of pain shoot through his back. Kurt had teleported behind Jack, kicking him in the lower back. However, the man ignored the pain and dropped the black pistol, pulling out a white gun, which held darts in it. Just as Kurt reappeared in front of the him, Jack shot off one of the darts. Again, the blue mutant was too quick as the dark embedded itself into the railing of the stairs.

Grinding his teeth together, the man moved to the center of the main lobby. Looking around him, Jack waited for his prey to appear again. Instead, a burly looking man appeared from the door way where the ice lead. Behind him were two young teens, looking rather surprised.

Seeing the gun in the man's hand, Logan roughly told Jubilee and Bobby to stand back as he rushed towards the man standing in the middle of the room, claws drawn. Snarling, Logan leapt into the air, ready to pin the man on the ground. However, Jack simply smirked and fired off the white weapon. A green dart stuck out of Logan's shoulder, causing some pain which messed up the man's aim as he landed next to Jack instead of on him. Pulling out the dart, Logan threw it to the side. Then he noticed he felt different.

Drawing in his claws slowly, the man noticed that the puncture wounds they caused in between his knuckles, wasn't healing as fast. Little drops of blood escaped before the wounds closed. Realizing what the dart had done, Logan became rather concerned. He no longer could protect the children without worrying about himself. This would greatly reduce his ferocity in the attack.

Growling again, Logan allowed his claws to shoot again, the pain no longer dull from use. When he readied himself, he noticed that the metal weapons already had spots of blood on them before he began fighting again. "You weakened my regeneration ability," Logan growled, staring at the man.

Smirking Jack, picked up his black pistol again. "Vell yes, but only veakened. I could not figure out hov to take avay your povers completely." Jack aimed for Logan's head, "Vant to see hov potent the poison vas, zat is nov in your blood?" There was a loud bang, as the gun was fired off. Wolverine winced, ready for the pain from the searing bullet. Instead, there was a sudden wave of coldness and the sound of cracking ice.

Both men stared, astonished at the wall of ice that stood in front of Logan, the bullet stopped just inches away from Logan's head. Sighing, the man nodded a thanks over to Bobby, who stood tensely in the door way. The boy nodded back, taking in a deep breath. "That was close!" Jubilee exclaimed from behind her friend. However, Jack was not as amused as the two teens.

He quickly turned to them, intent on killing them both. Firing off the gun twice, he was once again stopped by Iceman. Growing angry, Jack tossed away the pistol once again. When the mutants saw this, they rushed forward, no longer afraid of the man. Jubilee was the first to attack, her fireworks heading straight for the man. She was greatly taken off guard when the man held up his hand and sent a barrage of the sparks back at her.

Jubilee fell back into Bobby, who caught the girl with one arm and sent off a beam of ice towards the intruder. The man simply lifted his palm towards the boy, sending the wave of ice back at him, encasing both Bobby and Jubilee. Logan saw an opening as the man was looking towards the two downed mutants. Taking one hand, Wolverine sent four of his claws into the man's lower back, while the other four found their way in between the shoulder blades.

-(XME)-

"Rogue!" the southern bell jumped and held her shirt tight to her chest, white straps showing on her shoulders. Blushing, Kurt quickly turned around as his sister quickly replaced her shirt and began to scold the teen. However, she was stopped when Kurt rose to his full height and quickly blurted out, "Jack's invaded ze manor, ve need to drive him off. Logan probably heard ze shot fired at me-"

"Are ya hurt?" Rogue asked quickly. Kurt shook his head vividly and continued explaining. "Ve need to hurry and get everyone out of here. Jack's got more zan bullets vith him." Confused, Rogue was about to ask what her brother meant when they suddenly heard two gun shots. Not waiting for Rogue to put her gloves back on, Kurt grabbed her arm where the shirt covered, and teleported them out of there.

-(XME)-

"Ah!" the man cried, grimacing as the pain shot through him. It was the clearest pain he had felt in a long time. It was pure pain, no powers covering it up. Wolverine gripped the side of his head, his ears still ringing from the blow. His sight was slowly coming back to him, causing the bright white to fade into the image of the manor. Growling, Logan looked up into the black eyes of Jack, suddenly fearing the worst was about to happen.

An amused look was held in the man's crazed eyes. His smile spread further than should be possible, as his pale skin seemed to grow even paler. Breathing heavily, the man let out a shuddery breath. His body relaxing at seeing Logan so badly hurt by the hit to the head. Cracking his neck, Jack showed that he was jolted by the pain he had experienced, his back healing up quickly thanks to borrowing some of his foe's power.

Stepping towards Logan, whom was leaning against the wall of ice that had saved him just a few moments ago, Jack reloaded the dark gun. "You see, ze problem vith you is zat dumm pover to heal fast. Because of zat, I can't expect to defeat you vith only one dosage of my poison. Instead, you need two shots… but ze time between the two shots hasn't been long enough yet, so it might kill you." Jack finished off, his voice had taken on a dangerous tone, one that didn't really care if another died at his hand.

Logan tried to move, but his body still hurt from the blow to the head and the kick he had received after that to the chest. Gasping for breath, the man realized just how deadly Jack could be. He felt as if he had fallen from a plane once again. Wincing, Logan sat up as straight as he could. He had to try something. If he were to die right there, he wouldn't have cared much, if it hadn't been for the others in the manor. If Logan couldn't defeat this mad man, then it was likely that they wouldn't have the power to either.

Smiling once again, Jack took aim for right between Logan's eyes. Ready to pull the trigger, Jack's eyes suddenly went wide with surprise as a spaded tail came out of nowhere and took hold of the gun. As the gun was tugged upward, Jack followed it to see that an angered Kurt Wagner was gripping to the ice wall. Smirking, Jack pulled hard on the gun, causing the blue demon to be thrown towards the man.

Regaining himself before the two collided, Kurt let go of the gun and teleported. Appearing above the man, Kurt landed on Jack's shoulders, his tail whipping around the ringleader's neck. Grabbing at the boy's tail, Jack stumbled backwards and felt a sudden pressure on his jaw as Kurt got ready to snap it, something the man himself had taught the boy to do. Becoming enraged, Jack pointed the dart gun up to Nightcrawler just in the nick of time.

Kurt leapt back from the man as the dark entered into his chest. Landing on his feet, Kurt nearly fell over as the liquid spread quickly throughout his body. Clutching the soar spot, where the dart had hit, Kurt glared at jack. Showing his fangs, the blue boy charged, knowing that teleporting would be useless.

As Nightcrawler leapt at Jack, the man waited until Kurt was only a few inches, then swung his hand with the gun. Kurt was sent flying, hitting the railing on the stairs and fell to the floor, unmoving. Jack hooked his dart gun back into its holster as he walked over to the injured teen. Crouching, the man looked at the passed out face of the one he had come for. It was still tense, as if the fight wasn't over. And it wasn't.

Jack only saw two golden eyes as pain came to his side and Kurt flipped up on his feet, swaying a bit from the hit to the head. "Little bastard," Jack coughed as he stood to his feet, breathing heavily. The fight was taking a lot out of him. Wiping away some blood that had dribbled to the side of his mouth. Then he noticed Kurt's eyes dart to the side quickly, looking over, he saw Wolverine was healed enough to at least stand up. Rolling his eyes, the man soon realized that he would have to wrap this up before Logan was completely able to fight.

"Let's see if I can use zis," Jack said, before disappearing in a wisp of smoke, and popping up behind Kurt. Hitting the mutant, hard, in the back of the head, Jack continued to teleport as the teen collapsed. Logan couldn't react in time as another dark was shot into his back. Immediately, it had the desired effect, causing Logan to collapse on the floor.

Teleporting back over to his prey, the man reached into his pocket, thinking why he hadn't used Kurt's power before. Pulling out a thin bracelet, the man took hold of Kurt's spaded tail and slid the bracelet over his tail. Immediately, it tightened around the implement, as the red dot lit up. Letting out a breath, the man reached down and took hold of the back of Kurt's uniform. Standing up straight, Jack dragged Kurt's body away from the fight scene, and out the front door.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Now, you can't leave without a review, not for this chapter! C'mon people, let me hear your opinions, I gotta know!


	13. On the Run

-(XME)-

**Chapter 12: On the Run**

She ran down the small path and towards the manor in the distance. She was angry and worried at the same time, her stomach turning and her heart tightening. It was a feeling that was familiar with the mutants at the institute lately. Ever since that damn flyer was presented to Kurt, everything had gone topsy turvy for the manor.

Slowing down to a jog, Rogue was a bit relieved when she saw the black van in front of the manor, but the horrible feeling wouldn't go away. Taking a small breather, the girl broke away from the tree line and ran straight for the front door. Her mind raced with many thoughts, none of them good.

-(XME)-

Kitty sat there between Amara and Ray. The show had just begun, many acts here and there, all happening at once. The rest of the audience was in awe, but the few mutants in the stands couldn't concentrate on the circus performers. All were thinking the same thing, even if they didn't know it. Turning to the island princess on her right, Kitty saw that Amara was distressed and itchy to move. Looking over to Ray, she saw the same look. Letting a small sigh escape, she leaned over to the boy and whispered. "Do you think we should head out?"

Ray looked at Kitty and nodded. The brunette nodded as well and turned to Amara. The girl seemed pleased with the idea and soon the rest of the students agreed that they should go. Leading the way, Kitty stood from the bleaches and stepped over Ray's feet, then moved down to the lower level. The rest followed her out of the tent and towards where the cars were parked.

When they reached Scott's car (which had been left behind for them to take) Kitty's cell phone vibrated in her jeans pocket. Looking at whom was calling, Kitty told Amara to go ahead to the vehicle. The island princess shook her head in understanding as the brunette held the small phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Kitty? It's Scott. Listen," there was as short pause, which made Kitty nervous, then the teen began speaking again. "We've made it back to the Manor… Jack was here."

"Oh my god," Kitty whispered, keeping Scott from continuing. "Is everyone like okay?" the girl turned away from the others sitting on the red and white car. Their stares were starting to get to the teen. "Is Kurt okay?" She added in a whisper.

There was another moment of silence, as if the mutant on the other side was trying to choose his words carefully. "Bobby and Jubilee are a bit shaken, but they're fine. Logan's passed out, but Mr. McCoy says he'll be okay. Rogue just came through the door… Kurt's- nowhere to-" It was at that moment that her battery decided to die out on her, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. "Kurt," Kitty whispered, then closed her phone.

-(XME)-

The wet sponge was dabbed gently against her smooth skin, slowly taking away the pale make-up. Looking in the mirror, the German girl began to turn back into herself. Her skin was becoming pink again, and she had taken off the hat, the gloves, and the coat. Letting out a short breath, Robin put down her sponge and took a good look at herself. The make-up was completely gone from around her cheeks and eyes.

"I look so much like him vith zis stuff on," Robin told herself, putting two slender fingers up where the line of make-up ended, then sliding them down, causing the white substance to smear from her skin. Give a small smile in the mirror, Robin just shook her head and began to remove what was left.

Then her cell phone rang. It was sitting next to the other make up on the dresser. Picking it up, "Hallo?" "Robin!" came the voice of Jack. "Hov are zings vith ze shov?" Robin knew he was just making small talk. She could tell by his voice. It was no longer as calm as it should be, but still in control. Something had happened, and unfortunately she would have to wait to find out what it was.

"Ze shov is going vell. Von's up next, the crovd's pretty vorked up… So hov did zings go vith Kurt?" There was a pause on the other line, telling Robin that the man was thinking. Before he could answer her, Catrina came walking by and saw the girl on the phone. She asked whom Robin was speaking with, and she did it loud enough so that Jack heard her on the other line. When he asked to speak with the woman, Robin only sighed and handed her the phone.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?" Catrina turned her back on Robin, acting like she was having a normal conversation with the man. However, the girl was not stupid and knew that Catrina was hiding something as well. So she paid attention to the conversation on Catrina's end, hoping to get a clue as to what was going on. "Nein… geht es Ihnen gut?… in Ordnung…auf Wiedersehen." Catrina closed the phone and gave it back to the girl, before walking away.

Unfortunately, Robin didn't get much from the conversation. It seemed like a normal check up on a friend or something. Sighing, she turned back to the mirror to remove the rest of her costume.

-(XME)-

Putting away the phone, the man turned back to the white car parked on the side of the road. Looking into the back window, he saw the teen begin to stir. Walking over to the back door, he opened it and leaned into the car. Reaching over to the blue mutant, the man pulled him up to his face by the front of the boy's uniform. Just as the boy's golden eyes began to flutter open, Jack sneered and quickly pulled out some handcuffs and attached the boy's hands to the back of the passenger seat.

As Kurt came round, he felt his body being moved rather roughly, then he felt the pressure on his hands and feet. Trying to gather what had happened, the teen ignored the suddenly throbbing in his head, as his vision focused and his thoughts tried to organize themselves. Then he remembered everything. The break in, getting Rogue to safety, fighting off Jack, and now he was in this car.

Kurt wasn't the least bit surprised when he looked to the driver's seat and saw a usual face smiling at him. "Vell, your avake nov." Looking up at Jack, Kurt gritted his teeth and his face retorted to an enraged look. Trying to launch himself at the man, the blue mutant soon realized that his hands were attached to the seat. Staring at the cuffs, the teen pulled hard. Then pulled again and again trying to get them off. This only made the ringleader laugh.

Glaring at the man, Kurt tried to swing up his feet, but soon realized that they were tied too, and held in place by a chain. Kurt couldn't do anything to attack the man… As he thought of it, Kurt's tail whipped forward, but before it could reach the man's head Kurt disappeared from the back of the car.

The teen found himself standing on the road, the air was cold from the night. Rather confused and stunned, Kurt just stood there. Then a bright light began to come up from behind him, Kurt turned around, his cuffs and chains still on him. The headlights of the car suddenly blinded the boy and he could only see the dark body of the vehicle heading towards him. Then the lights broke from his eyes as the car was right in front of him and he could see the amused look on Jack's face as the car was about to slam into his body.

"Ah!" Kurt let out a shaky breath as he found himself inside the car again, this time in the passenger's seat. His body racked with tremors, as his hands began to tremble and his heart tried to slow down. Sweat lined the brow of the blue mutant as he took in shaky breaths. Next to the shocked teen was a hysterical Jack.

"Vhat did you do?!" Kurt demanded, still a bit shaken up, but calming down as his anger began to rise. "I did not, could not, teleport, so vhat did you do," the blue mutant demanded, looking over at the man next to him, as the car moved down the dark road.

Jack simply smirked at Kurt. Then he held up gloved hand and separated the five fingers, then flipped it in front of the boy's face. "You see, elf, after you ran avay from me, using zat annoying pover of yours, I began to search for a vay to keep one from using zeir mutation. Zat is vhen I created zat bracelet." Jack's head nodded towards Kurt's limp tail laying next to him. Kurt lifted up the thing and noticed a white ring with dots near the end of his tail.

Taking his cuffed hands, the boy placed his fingers on the ring and tried to tug it off. It wouldn't budge. Glaring at it, Kurt took his tail and hit it against the dash board. The bit of the board was dented, but the ring was fine. "Don't hurt yourself, it's useless. I made sure of zat." Jack said, one hand on the wheel.

"So hov does it vork?" Kurt asked, trying to figure out a way to escape from the car. The doors were locked, and it would be dangerous to jump. With Jack controlling his teleporting somehow, then it wouldn't do to suddenly attack the man. Realizing that he would just have to be along for the ride, temporarily, Kurt allowed himself to ask questions.

However, the man only laughed at the question, tossing his head into the air. "Nov if I told you zat, you'd be able to escape. For nov, I find it best if you just sit zere until ve meet up vith the ozers." Glaring at the man, Kurt looked away, then pulled himself up straight to lean against the back of the seat.

Pressing a button on his image inducer, which had almost been crushed in their fight earlier, Kurt turned into normal school Kurt. When Jack asked him why he had done that, Kurt smirked, "You vouldn't vant ze cops to pull us over and see a blue, pointy eared elf in your car. Vould you?" Jack rolled his eyes and left the boy to himself, confident that he couldn't escape as long as he couldn't teleport.

But Kurt wasn't about to succumb to the man just yet. He was only waiting for the right opportunity to leave the car. However, he had to first make Jack think he was going to cooperate.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was having a bad case of writer's block. OH, and thank-you gizmac for always reviewing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. REVIEW! Plz L


	14. Couldn't Really Think Of A Tittle

**A/N: **Sorry the chapters haven't been up as soon as possible like before. They're a bit short too. Well, I just want to explain. For some reason, I'm suddenly obsessed with Alan Cumming and have been renting all the videos he's made an appearance in. So, if you can just bear with me for a while… Thank-you.

-(XME)-

**Chapter 13: Couldn't Really Think Of A Title**

There was a slight throbbing in his head and a dull pain in his back; but they were going away, as his healing abilities regained their own strength. Opening his eyes, Logan found that he was staring up at the tiled ceiling in the infirmary. Squinting until his eyes got use to the light, Logan looked to the side. Sitting in a chair was Storm and a worried Kitty Pryde in the corner of the room. However, he knew she wasn't there because of him, but because of Kurt…

Remembering everything suddenly, Logan shot up in his bed, causing Ororo to look up from the newspaper that had been spread onto her lap, and now sat on the floor. Taking out his claws with a metallic sound, the man looked as if he was about to kill someone. "Logan, calm down." Storm said, placing a hand on the man's back and another one lowered down his hands, while Kitty looked surprised from her seat in the room.

Taking in a couple breaths, the man finally settled. Flexing his fingers, Logan looked down at his knuckles. There was no more blood. "It wore off…" Ororo gave the man a questioning look. "Jack, he had this certain kind of liquid that reduced my powers. He shot me with it and got Kurt as well." Something had just struck him. Looking around the room, Logan quickly realized something, "Where's Kurt?!"

Storm and Kitty were silent.

-(XME)-

There was a sudden pain across face, causing the boy to come back from his dreams. Waking up, Kurt looked to the driver's seat as his cuffed hand reached up for his cheek. Jack was glaring at him for a few seconds before his eyes went back to the road. "Ve are almost zere. Once ve are over zese mountains, your friends vill not be able to find us."

The blue mutant only gave the ringleader a disgusted look and turned away. His golden eyes looked out the window to the passing scenery. Mountains and lakes went past the clear glass. They stretched off into the distance, a railroad weaving its way, high in the air, through them. Putting a hand up to the glass, Kurt soon realized that it was cold. The morning sun hadn't yet warmed up the Earth.

Recognizing his reflection in the glass, Kurt noticed that his image inducer was off. It probably turned itself off when he was sleeping. '_Must have bumped it,_' he thought, turning back to look out the front of the car. Allowing himself to think.

'_I could cause a car vreck. Maybe give myself a chance to run avay, if I survived zat is. Ve'll have to stop sometime soon,_' the blue demon looked over towards the gas gage and saw that it was getting close to empty. Letting out a sigh, he realized that they had to be close to the rendezvous point if the man wasn't stopping. Well, there wasn't much else he could do to escape except jump. Even then, it really wasn't worth it. He would either fall to his death or roll all the way down the mountain side. Either way, it was going to be painful and there wasn't much of a chance of him ever getting up after landing. Then again…

"Vhy are you doing zis?" Kurt said, trying to distract the man as his tail shifted from his left to his right. Jack only spared the beaten mutant a glance before he answered. "Because… you became mine, and I don't give up vhat's mine so easily. Besides," Jack looked back over to Kurt, was staring him straight in the eyes. This made the ringleader a bit uneasy at first. He wasn't sure if Kurt would try something, he doubted it, but he didn't want to take any chances. Looking away, "Urs tells me zat you two have some unsettled business."

At this, Kurt looked away, a bit ashamed as the memory came back to him. Staring at his three fingered hands, the boy asked, "Does he knov zat you vere ze one to give me ze gun?" "Nein," Jack answered. "And you von't tell him eizer."

"Vhy shouldn't I?"

"Because you vill be dead before ze words leave your mouz. Do not zink zat I vill not kill you over such a zing." The pale skinned man scoffed at this, thinking himself more superior than Kurt. Looking over to the teen, who now had raised his head once again, Jack suddenly felt that something was wrong. Narrowing his empty eyes at the blue mutant, who's back was now to the door, Jack tried to figure out what was going on.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, his face fit with an amused expression. A sly smile spread across the boy's face as he uttered, "Vell zen, it's vorth it." Jack's eyes grew wide, and his face showed nothing but shock. Kurt still smiled, even as his tail quickly unlocked the door and pulled on the handle. Jack didn't react in time to break, as Kurt's body fell out of the car.

-(XME)-

"That's all I saw, the bastard hit me before I saw what he did with Kurt." A now healed Wolverine finished telling what happened the night before, as the clock in the professor's office struck 6:00 A.M. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee and Bobby all sat in the room, listening to the man's accounts. Sometimes Bobby and Jubilee would pitch in on the beginning parts. Storm and Beast stood off to the sides, listening intentlly as well. "My guess is that Jack took him."

Charles nodded, taking in everyone's story. "Yes, I think it was that way as well. Unfortunately, I cannot be certain. Even though it was dangerous, I felt that a mind sweep of the town was necessary. Unfortunately, I couldn't find them anywhere."

Jean spoke up, "Maybe Robin or one of the other performers know where he's gone. I mean they did work for him and Robin knew Kurt. There's a chance they're all in on this." The red head completed, causing some of the others to think. Xavier thought for a moment then concluded that Jean's theory was very possible. He told Scott, Jean, Kitty and Storm to go to the circus and see if they can get anything from the performers or hired hands.

There wasn't a moment wasted as the four mutants moved quickly out of the office and headed down to the hanger, intent on taking the jet. "I hope they find sometim," Rogue stated, watching the small group leave. "I don't want nottin to happen to Kurt." The girl was beginning to really worry for her brother. It had been nearly eight hours since he was abducted.

"We all want the elf to come home safely," Logan said, putting an arm around the southern bell and wishing he could have gone with the others. Bobby and Jubilee simply looked at each other. They felt a bit useless, causing more trouble last night that help. They had been taken down so easily, this simple fact embarrassed them and made them feel a bit guilty.

"Wish there was something we could do," Bobby whispered to Jubilee. Who gave a soft, "Yeah."

-(XME)-

The Jet landed in front of the tree line, causing the grass around it to go wild as the engines stayed on. Lowering the ramp, Kitty was the first to appear from the ramp, her heart sinking at the sight before her. "Kitty?" Jean asked as she saw the girl just standing there on the ramp, her face one of shock. Walking up to the brunette, Jean saw what had caused the girl to look so down.

"What is it?" Scott asked, moving from his seat to stand beside the two girls. "Oh," he said. All three teens looked out at the field where the circus had been. It was now just an empty plain of grass, a piece of trash thrown here or there. No more tent, no more trucks, no more animals. Thus confirming Jean's theory. They had all been here to just get Kurt.

Feeling the tears coming to her eyes as some hope was ebbed away from her heart, Kitty turned back into the jet and moved quickly to her seat. Jean and Scott gave the field one more look before moving back to their spots as well. Storm looked back at them, seeing Kitty with her hands over her eyes as she tried to hide her tears. Scott quickly explained that the circus had moved out. Nodding in understanding, Storm lifted the jet off the ground and began to head back towards the manor.

-(XME)-

They had just left the circus grounds when there was a sudden beep on the radar. Scott moved to the cockpit as Storm tried to figure out what had suddenly appeared. "What is it?" the teen asked, sitting down in co-pilot seat. The older woman was silent for a moment, as she flipped different switches and then looked back down at the radar. Two more dots appeared behind the first one. Again, the machine blipped.

"I do believe we've found our circus," Ororo said as another two dots appeared.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Ahhh! I'm so sorry this isn't longer. But I can't concentrate at the moment! Stupid Alan Cumming, and his stupid cute accent… Anyway, I'm gonna have to take a break for just a day or two. I'll write what I can in this time and post it once I've finally gotten my head clear. Why is it that whenever I like an actor or character on a show that I can't just like them. I always become obsessed and have to learn everything I can about them.


	15. Realizing

-(XME)-

**Chapter 14: Realizing**

His body hit the side of the mountain hard. Immediately, the pain shot through his back as it hit a protruding rock. Then it was confusing, the world spinning and turning as he felt the bruises just waiting to appear. His face was then cut on the broken sticks and pounded like his body. Wishing he had thought of a better plan, Kurt couldn't stop his body from rolling.

He was only a few yards down when an outcrop sent him flying into the air. Kurt opened his golden eyes in time to see just how up he was. Knowing he was going to die, Kurt closed his eyes and allowed gravity to take him. However, the mutant's fall was cut short when he found himself being grabbed by the back and landing on hard pavement. The smell of car exhaust was heavy in the air.

Kurt suddenly felt his body be picked up and slammed against something metal. Opening his eyes, Kurt cringed at the furious look on Jack's face. "You idiot!" the man's fist were wrapped in Kurt's uniform by his shoulders, giving him control of Kurt for the moment. Pulling up slightly and slamming the teen back into the car, Jack only grew more enraged when the vehicle was dented. "Do you knov hov lucky you are?"

Kurt wasn't in the mood to mess with the man. He only wanted to get back home and away from Jack. If that meant nearly killing himself, then he would do it. Giving Jack a death look, Kurt spit in his face effortlessly, showing he wasn't afraid of the man. This only caused the ringleader to clench his jaw, let go of Kurt, and land a punch right to the teen's face.

However, this little act of violence gave Kurt the perfect opening. Even though his feet were chained, Kurt was still able to lift them as he sent a kick to Jack's stomach. The man was caught off guard and stumbled backwards, catching himself on the car before falling. Putting on a sneer, Jack went after Kurt. But the blue teen only jumped over him and flipped so he landed fairly well on his feet.

When Kurt turned back around the fight was over, as a white gun was pointed in his face. The teen recognized it as the dart gun Jack had used just a few hours earlier. "Vhat can it do, my povers are already gone because of ze ring." Kurt just stared at Jack from down the barrel. The ringleader did his usual smirk before answering. "You are very ignorant, Kurt. As am I, because I don't knov vhat it'll do to your body, because of ze ring. Probably send you into shock or somezing. Do ve vish to find out?"

"Nein," Kurt said, not really looking forward to dying on the side of a mountain. "Gut," Jack said, "Zen get in ze car." Jack quickly pointed the gun to the back seat. Kurt gave a short nod and walked as best as he could in is restraints towards the white vehicle. His tumble down the mountain was beginning to take its toll as his limbs began to get a bit sore. However, Kurt never got to sit in the car.

-(XME)-

"_Professor, the other performers are on the run, we've caught site of their trucks._" Jean contacted Xavier through her mind, being faster than hoping to get a signal with the communicator. It was safe to use their powers as long as they didn't try to contact Jack or Kurt. "_Should we engage?_"

"_No, see where they are going. They may lead us to Kurt and Jack. I'll come with Logan in the chopper and Rogue. Tell Storm to send me your coordinates and the direction your heading._" Jean told the older woman in the cockpit. After pressing a few buttons, Jean got confirmation that they had received the data. Storm nodded and continued to adjust the X-jet's speed and elevation.

They had to stay out of sight and hearing range, but keep up with the trucks for visual and radar confirmation. "Do you think they like know where Jack like took Kurt?" Kitty asked, hugging her legs close to her chest. Jean smiled at her friend, "I'm sure we'll find them." The brunette looked up at the red head and gave a small hopeful smile.

Scott was still sitting up with Storm. He looked back to the front window from watching the small exchange between the two girls. He knew this was hard for everyone, but especially Kitty. The missing teen was her best friend, they did almost everything together. However, everyone kind of got the sense that Kitty wanted more from Kurt than friendship. Giving a small smile, Scott looked over to Storm.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Well," Ororo said, "they are probably going to a rendezvous point to meat up with Jack. We're heading towards the mountains. They'll probably take the train that runs through there." Scott nodded in agreement, it seemed to be the most logical explanation.

As they spoke, Jean listened while Kitty was swept up in her own thoughts. Ideas began to make their way into the red head's mind. She thought of her encounter with Robin, going over her reaction and tone of voice. The way she reacted to the news of Kurt being alive wasn't an act. The blonde teen had obviously thought that the blue teen was dead. Maybe, "We may have some help in retrieving Kurt." Jean spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, as Scott and Storm looked back at the two. "That girl Robin, the one that stopped by the institute, I believe she has no idea what the rest of them were planning."

"How so?" Storm asked.

"Well, she was simply too surprised at the news and began doubting herself. She really thought that Kurt was dead. But Jack knew he was here, which means she was most likely excluded from the plans."

"But why wouldn't Jack tell one of his performers about this?" Scott asked, more to himself than anyone else. Kitty had the answer. "Didn't you like see the way Kurt like responded to Robin like being in the manor? She clearly meant like something to him." Everyone nodded in response. It made sense. Plus, this would give them an advantage when confronting the circus group. If Robin was Kurt's friend, then she would join with the X-men in this rescue.

-(XME)-

Even though he hated the man, there was no reason for him to allow Jack to die. Jumping away from the car just in time, Kurt took hold of Jack's collar and pulled him away from the vehicle just as the truck crashed into it. Kurt fell to the ground, his back up against the cliff that lined the road, Jack standing next to him. Both of the mutants watched as the large truck barreled into the car and took it off the mountain.

The driver hit the breaks immediately. When he jumped out of his truck, he looked to see if the people he had saw were okay. Looking around, the man didn't see anyone and only a few car parts were left on the road, the trucker could still hear the vehicle rolling down the mountain. Thinking that no one was in the car, the man jumped back into his cab and took one last look out the window. Still seeing no one, the man continued driving.

-(XME)-

Stumbling, they both placed a hand along the mountain to steady themselves. However, Kurt fell onto his cuffed hands, his chained feet not able to spread far apart enough to keep him up. Instinctively, the teen's tail tried to find something to hold on to in order to keep him up. When it found nothing, the mutant found himself on the ground on his hands and knees. Breathing heavily from the sudden adrenaline rush, Kurt just allowed his body stay like that, his hair hiding the sweat on his face.

Jack just leaned up against the mountain side, his body wasn't use to teleporting, and it was beginning to get hard to use Kurt's ability the longer the teen went without them. Still holding the gun in his hand, the man crouched by Kurt. Putting hand under the boy's hair, he forced Kurt's head up to look at him. "Vhy did you save me?"

"I'm a X-men," was the only reply that the ringleader got. Taking the answer, the man produced a key. Turning to Kurt's legs, the man unlocked the chains and threw them to the side. "Vhat are you doing?" Kurt asked, leaning his body back to he sat on his knees. Jack let the teen rest for a bit before he gripped Kurt's hair and pulled him to his feet. While he did this, Kurt tried to stand as quickly as he could so as not to have too much weight supported on his hair. "Ve valk." Jack said, pointing the dart gun to the blue demon's back.

Kurt just gave him a look that said he was still not afraid of Jack. The man rolled his eyes and pressed the gun in between Kurt's shoulder blades. It was hard enough that Kurt stumbled a bit before beginning walking down the side of the road. However, Jack stopped him for a moment and took hold of the teen's hands. Thinking Jack was going to release them as well, Kurt was disappointed when Jack just pressed a button on Kurt's inducer to hide himself. Now it looked as if Jack had kidnapped a human boy. However, it would draw less attention to them should a car pass by.

-(XME)-

She was still ignorant of what was going on, but her mind began to tell her that things weren't right. They had left too early. They were expose to do two more shows that day, but had ended up packing up after last nights performance. Then they left early in the morning after Catrina received another call from Jack. Something was happening, and she was determined to find out. Yet, there was a feeling of dread she just couldn't seem to shake.

Robin just sighed and continued to look forward, both her hands on the wheel of the truck. Catrina was driving in front of her, Von behind her, and Urs behind Von. The fifth truck was being driven by a hired hand. They were heading for the train station in the mountains where Jack told them to meet him. She was given this information just before they left, leaving no room for questions. So, Robin just followed Catrina down the road.

They were getting closer and closer to the tunnel that would lead them to the mountain road they needed to take. When Catrina's truck came to a sudden stop. Robin hit the breaks as hard as she could, stopping just in time as she found the Russian's truck just a few feet from hers. Looking in the side mirror, she saw that Von and Urs had stopped as just in time as well.

Sighing, Robin, jumped out of the truck and began walking up towards Catrina's cab. That's when the Russian beauty got out of her own vehicle and didn't bother to look back at the others. Catrina simply moved forward to the front of the truck. Worrying that the woman had hit something, Robin let her body float above the ground as she zipped forward. What she saw shocked the German teen.

-(XME)-

By now it was noon, the sun high in the sky. Jack and Kurt came out of the tunnel, after about an hour or two of walking. Jack couldn't help but smile as he saw a line of trucks begin to approach their position. Pulling Kurt closer that his gun dug into the teen's back, Jack whispered in his ear. "Looks likes zey are here. Vhere are your friends?" Kurt didn't say anything as his uniform was pulled tightly. "I zought so."

As the driver of the first truck saw them, she slammed on the breaks. This caused the rest of the trucks to stop suddenly, almost inducing an accident. Smile, Jack still held onto Kurt's back while pushing him forward, just as Katrina came out of her truck and ran over to the two of them. "Are you alrright?" Catrina called, her movements slowing as she looked upon Kurt's face. "My, how have you grrown." The Russian woman walked fully up to them as they stopped in front of her. Looking Kurt over, she simply gave him a sly smile. "It's been a vhile, ja?"

"Ja," Kurt said, a bit unable to send hatred towards the woman. He hadn't looked upon her face in such a long time. It was as if they both had grown up. Catrina only a teenager when Kurt ran away from the circus. "Hov are zings vith you?" Kurt asked, honestly wanting to talk with the woman. Catrina was about to answer when Jack shot her a look.

Remembering that Kurt was expose to be their captive, the Russian woman put on a stern face and slapped the teen. "Hov darre you," her voice reflected just what Jack wanted. However, they were temporarily distracted, as Kurt's eyes left Catrina's and looked behind the woman.

Robin came down from hovering above the truck, her feet running on the air as she came down before Kurt. Not bothering to look at Catrina or Jack, the girl only focused on the beaten boy before her. Reaching out her slender hands, the girl took Kurt's face in her hands, just as his image inducer shut off. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as a soft smile came upon Kurt's face. "Hallo Carina."

Through tears, Robin smiled at the sound of the boy's voice, saying her real name. Suddenly becoming angry, the girl looked away from Kurt and stood up. Facing Jack, she demanded, "Vhat do you zink your doing?!" "Taking back vhat's mine!" Jack said, his calm voice tweaking just a bit in anger. Robin scrunched up her features and stepped forward with clenched fists. "He never belonged to you!"

At this, Jack pushed Kurt away, telling Catrina to take hold of the teen. Then he grabbed Robin's arm and pulled her out of ear shot of the two other mutants. Whispering, the man tried to convince Robin that it was what Kurt deserved. "Listen Robin, Kurt betrayed us all. He left us, don't you remember."

"He didn't leave us, you lied to me. You told me he vas dead, told all of us!" The girl began to struggle against Jack's grip on her arm. So the man placed his second hand on her shoulder. But she still fought against him.

"I only said zat because I zought it vould be easier for you to zink he vas dead zen to know zat he had run avay from you." At this Robin stopped her struggling and began to listen. "Zat's right. I knev you two had plans to escape from ze circus togezer. But vhen Kurt ran zat night, he left you behind. Plus, don't you remember vhat he did to Urs? He nearly killed him." Robin now had settled down completely, her face turning solemn as she looked away from the ringleader. The memories from back then were all coming back.

Seeing that the girl would cooperate, Jack released her and moved back to Kurt and Catrina. Watching Jack walk over to him, Robin felt her heart pull. She still loved Kurt as her friend, and she didn't want him to get hurt. No matter what he had done. Wincing as Jack struck the boy across the face, Robin knew that she couldn't help Kurt. Jack would kill her, or him, if she tried.

Looking away when Kurt's golden eyes locked with her blue ones, Robin went back to her truck and climbed into the cab. She kept her head down, but could see Jack go to the back of Catrina's truck and drag Kurt behind him. She knew that the blue teen would find himself locked away in a cage. Just like when he first arrived at the Munich circus. However, this time, there would be no visits with biscuits and flash light.

Trying to hold back the rest of her tears, Robin started the truck and followed Catrina into the tunnel.

-(XME)-

As soon as the last truck, Urs's truck, the light suddenly was cut off from both ends of the tunnel. All the trucks stopped as the drivers exited the vehicles. Robin didn't know what was going on, until she too climbed out of her truck. Looking up and down she soon realized what was going on, a bit of hope climbing into her heart. On either side of the tunnel were aircrafts blocking the way. A jet and a helicopter.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Alright, well we're coming to the last chapters of the story. Hope ya review, cause if ya do then you'll get your name on a list of people whom have reviewed up to the day that I post the last chapter. Umm… probably only two or three chapters left. Kk, bye!


	16. Face Off, Part I

**A/N:**,( I need reviews. So don't forget to review… please?

-(XME)-

**Chapter 15: Face Off, Part I**

Storm, Scott, Jean and Kitty walked down the ramp of the X-jet. Before them was parked the first truck, its driver already standing beside it. Even though the tunnel was dark, they could still see her, mainly because of her glowing cat-like eyes that seemed to reflect her want to kill. Jean stepped forward, "I'll keep her busy, you guys go find Kurt."

"We can't leave you here alone," Scott said, "If Jack is nearby he might use you. I'm staying." The red head couldn't argue with the older teen, so she allowed him to stay. Storm and Kitty nodded to each other and began to run past the woman. She didn't seem to care about them, her hair lifted a little when the two other mutants ran past. Turning back to her opponents, she gave a smile of amusement, deciding that the battle would be quick.

-(XME)-

"I vill take care of zese pests!" Urs said, pulling on his black gloves, and looking towards the copter as three mutants exited it. One was in a wheel chair, another was larger than the other two and rather burly, the third was nothing more than a teenage girl. Who, as he put his on, took off her gloves. "You go help your precious Cat." Von just stared at Urs for a moment, not sure they should underestimate the mutants. But when the other man didn't seem to want to change his mind, the Spider retreated.

Urs watched as Von ran towards one of the trucks. Using his four insect legs, the man pulled himself up on top of one of the trucks and began to crawl away. Smirking at his fellow perform, Urs put on a hard face as he began to approach the ones whom had stopped their movement. His muscles flexed under the tight T-shirt.

-(XME)-

"Robin," the girl was caught off guard as she had been watching what was going on with Catrina. Looking up, she saw six eyes staring down on her. "Von?" the man leapt from the front of her truck and landed next to the girl. All four of his insect legs pricked up, ready to fight. "Vhere's Catrina?" The girl pointed to the front of the trucks. When Von looked around he saw four mutants standing before her, then two came running towards them.

"Alright, listen to me. Guard Kurt-"

"Hov do you knov about Kurt?"

"Radios darling, radios." Von pulled Robin to behind the truck, so the two mutants wouldn't see her. Lifting up the flap to the back of the truck, Von allowed the girl to get in. "Here," one of the insect legs picked something out of the corner of the tuck bed and handed it to the girl. Robin took it and held it in her hands as the flap closed and Von shot two strands of his web to the ceiling of the tunnel before pulling himself up.

-(XME)-

Storm and Kitty moved down the first truck, "We should check like all of them!" Kitty said, turning to the back of the truck. Storm stopped and walked up beside the girl. As Kitty went to lift the flap, a sudden burst of white caught the girl and sent her to the ground. Struggling at first with the sticky white substance, the teen remembered her power and fazed through the web. Helping her up, Storm soon found herself pinned against the wall of the tunnel, the web now around her.

Kitty turned around to help Storm, her senses on full alert, when four insect like arms grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her towards the ceiling. Becoming a bit panicked, the brunette forgot about her powers completely.

-(XME)-

"We must hurry, I can sense Jack, he is close by." Xavier said, while beginning to move into the tunnel. A tense Wolverine and angered Rogue followed him. As soon as they were into the tunnel, the light went almost out. Leaving them in a dark space. They could still see the trucks and a bit of light coming out of the other side of the tunnel, but it would be hard to track a moving person. Fortunately, Urs wasn't one to scurry around.

-(XME)-

Catrina stood there before the two teens, her sly grin fading suddenly as she flicked up her hands and spread her fingers like claws. Giving a quick hiss, the woman ran forward. Cyclops twisted the knob on his visor and sent a beam towards the Russian beauty. However, she was a professional, and easily dodged the beam by ducking close to the ground. Stopping as the beam went over her head, the woman gave another hiss and leapt from her crouching position. Jean put two fingers to one temple and held out the other. Stopping Catrina in mid flight.

Wriggling from Jean's grip, Catrina fell the ground, bending her knees as she landed. Keeping her head down, so her hair covered her face, Catrina slowly stood with one arm in front and the other behind her. Suddenly snapping up her head, the woman's back hand swung forward producing a knife that went straight for Scott's visor.

-(XME)-

Wolverine grabbed the professor's chair and pulled him to the side as Rogue jumped out of the way of the truck as it fell down in between them. The driver in the seat hung upside down from his seat belt, blood running from his head. The wheels of the large vehicle spun a bit as the man's foot fell from the peddle. The front end of the truck was completely smashed in, as if hit by a large force. Smoke was produced from the destroyed engine, causing the little vision the X-men had to become even smaller. However, they could not miss the deep laughter coming from inside the smoke, as a large figure emerged from it.

Cracking his knuckles, Urs stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as he laughed through his teeth. Standing on top of the damaged truck, the burly man looked to the right, then to the left. "Zis is vhat Jack vas afraid of?" he asked, rather sarcastically. "Vell, he shall not fear the brat's friends any longer." Gritting his teeth, the man looked towards Rogue first, who stood in a fighting stance with her hands ready to take hold of the man.

Wolverine took his opening as he had done with Jack. Only this time, there would be no healing for his opponent. Leaping from Xavier's side, the man landed just behind the equally large man. Drawing out his claws, Wolverine swung at Urs's unprotected back. However, the German performer heard Wolverine land and jumped forward, off the truck.

Logan cursed as Urs landed right in front of Rogue. The girl was about to charge forward with her ungloved hand when the man suddenly banged his knuckles together. Feeling a sudden force hit her, Rogue was slammed against the wall. When the force let go, she fell to her knees, her ears ringing and her vision becoming blurry. Suddenly feeling a bit woozy, Rogue fell to the ground unconscious.

Smirking at how easy that was, Urs turned back up to the main threat. The man upon the truck with the silver claws. The German stared at the Canadian before he hit his knuckles together and sent the truck flying towards the wall of the tunnel, right on the professor. Wolverine didn't have enough time to react and fell on his stomach atop of the truck. As the vehicle slammed into the wall, it caused bits of the tunnel to fall from the ceiling.

Shaking off the impact, Wolverine looked behind him at where the professor was. "Charles!" he called and jumped down from the truck. When a voice came to him, "_It's alright Logan, I'm fine. Apparently, the force of the impact caused the truck to slide on an angel. I'm trapped, but not injured. Take care of Rogue._" Wolverine sent a confirmation to Xavier before he turned back to the man whom had caused the accident.

-(XME)-

Scott couldn't react in time to the knife, but fortunately Jean could as she pushed the teen out of the way. The knife went flying and hit the side of the X-jet. Showing her fangs in anger as the knife fell to the ground with a clang, Catrina charged once again. Scott sent another beam her way, but the woman knew his tricks and jumped high in the air, doing a front flip of an acrobat and landing behind the two teens.

Before either one could turn around to face her, Catrina fell to the ground and kicked out their legs from under them. As they fell, she leapt back and picked up her weapon. As Jean and Cyclops began to rise to their feet, Catrina produced a second knife from her boot. Her long hair wavered in the wind that blew in from the front of the jet.

Glaring at the two teens as if they were her prey, she met their eyes when they turned around. Both of them were almost surprised to see the hatred and determination in the woman's eyes as she looked upon them. Her face was beautiful, but dangerous. Suddenly, her lips broke into a fierce smile as her hands came up tossed both the knives at the teens.

Scott shot a beam at the one heading for him, as Jean lifted herself into the air. Unfortunately, the red head wasn't fast enough as the weapon struck the side of her leg. The knife then continued and broke the glass of the truck behind them. As Jean fell to the ground, Scott ran to her side. She winced when he touched the shallow cut on her thigh. "Hold on, this is going to hurt," closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, Jean allowed Scott to close the wound.

Turning down his visor to minimum power, the teen shot out a small beam that burned Jean's wound shut, stopping the bleeding but producing pain. "C'mon," Scott said, lifting the red head up as her arm wrapped around his shoulder. Limping on one leg, the girl let go of Scott and placed her hand on the hood of the truck for balance. Scott would have liked to get her to the jet, but that was not an option as Catrina blocked the way.

Turning back to the Russian woman, the teen was ready to fight with full power as he turned up his visor. It was obvious that Catrina was ready to kill, so they had to be prepared to take on the ferocity in which she would attack. However, as Scott got ready to fire, he noticed something. Catrina's face had softened. It no longer held the hatred he had seen, but a bit of understanding.

Lowering his hand from his visor, Scott tried to figure out the sudden change in her feelings. However, this was short lived as Catrina tensed up and began to run for him. Scott raised his hand again and aimed another beam for Catrina. This time, the woman wasn't as lucky, as the red beam hit her stomach when she tried to jump over it.

Flying back into the jet, Catrina hissed in pain. Her head banged up against the metal as her back took most of the impact. Falling to the ground face first, the woman just laid there. Her hair strewn about her head. Thinking she was unconscious for the moment, Scott took hold of Jean and carried to the jet. Climbing up ramp, he got right inside the door way, before a clawed hand reached up and took hold of his ankle.

Dropping the red head in his arms, Cyclops was suddenly pulled out of the jet by Catrina, her strength exceeding Scott's expectations.

-(XME)-

Robin felt the item that Von had given her and found a knob at the base of it. Turning the it, she found the object to be an electric lantern. Looking down at it for a moment, the girl turned around the back of the truck bed. Being startled by the two pairs of eyes on her, Robin jolted the lantern back. Recognizing both faces however, she moved forward, crawling on her hands and knees until she sat next to the cage that held a long lost friend.

"Vhen did you get in here?" Robin asked, looking at the man sitting next to the cage. Jack simply smiled as he took off his top hat and pointed up towards the window that allowed one to see into the back of the truck from the cab. It was closed now, and a curtain drawn over it from inside the cab. "Magic mein vogel," the man said in his calm voice.

Nodding in understanding, the girl then put the lantern down between Jack and the cage so that she could see both of them. Looking through the bars, Robin's blue eyes came upon a solemn Kurt. He was sitting as far away from both of them as he could, his knees up to his chest and his head resting up them. His tail was curled around one of the bars, releasing the anger he felt.

"Hov are you?" Robin asked, wanting to talk to Kurt, but knowing she had to be careful around Jack. The blue mutant simply looked up at her, then turned his head away quickly. "He's not talking, to eizer of us." Jack said. Robin looked to the man, then back to the locked up mutant, thinking '_I vonder vho's fault zat is?_' Sitting with one side against the cage and her back against the wall of the truck bed, Robin allowed them to continue in silence.

Then there was the sound of a loud bang further down the tunnel and another. Then the cry of a girl just outside the truck and then a few moments of silence, before there was a loud thud right atop the truck. Grabbing the lantern, and holding it close, Robin looked up at the top of the truck. Jack looked as well, then stood from his spot. "My guess is zat Kurt's friends have decided to start a fight." At his words, the blue teen looked up at him, his eyes wide in wonder. Seeing the movement from the corner of his eye, Jack looked down upon him and gave a half smile. "Machen nicht sein besorgt, I'm sure zey vill not suffer."

Kurt snarled at the man and leapt from his corner of the cage. His gloved fingers wrapped around the bars of the cage as he pulled himself closer. Chuckling, Jack began to walk towards the end of the truck bed. Lifting the flap, "I vill be back," the man jumped down and disappeared from their sight.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **So… Whatcha think? C'mon people, you gotta review on this. Don't ya have any questions? Anything! Please, I'm begging you! **REVIEW**! Oh, maybe I should leave the outcome of the fights entirely up to you… nah. Cause no one will review. :,( please **REVIEW**.


	17. Face Off, Part II

-(XME)-

**Chapter 16: Face Off, Part II**

Kitty landed hard upon the top of the truck, the thick material below her causing her to bounce slightly. Shaking off the surprise, Kitty looked up just in time to see her attacker. His back was against the ceiling, four spider arms holding him up as his human limbs gripped the tunnel behind him. Six eyes stamped his forehead, as orange goggles covered one of the three pairs. A chilling smile was spread across his face.

"Vell hallo Fräulein!" his voice had a hissing sound to it. He said this just as his spider legs let go of the ceiling and he fell towards the girl. Gasping, Kitty closed her eyes and allowed herself to faze all the way through the truck. Opening her eyes, the brunette found herself under the vehicle. But she didn't stay under there for long, as a two fingered arm reached under the truck and pulled the girl out, tossing her further down the tunnel.

-(XME)-

Pain shot through his body as he slammed into the already cracked windshield. Putting a hand to his head, Scott opened his eyes and saw Catrina give a wild cry as flicked open her hands like claws. Walking over to the truck where the teen was thrown, Catrina hunched her shoulders and tilted her head so her face was shadowed, only adding to her ferocity.

Leaping onto the hood of the car, Catrina stood above Scott. Crouching above the teen, the Russian took one of her hands and swiped her claws across the teen's face. He hissed in pain as trickles of blood escaped from the four scratches. Taking her other hand, Catrina forced Scott to look into her eyes. She just stared at him, trying to figure him out. "Vhy do you prrotect zat girrl?"

Scott didn't know how to answer. He hadn't expected for the woman to ask a question, he thought she would strike again. Not wanting to get further harmed and trying to distract the woman, he answered her question. "Because I love her." Scott said, not trying to pull away from the woman's grip. Catrina tilted her head to the side like a cat, her long, dark hair gently touching Scott's arm. "Is zat vhy you fight, for herr?"

"I fight for her, for my friends, and to keep peace," the understanding look came back to the woman's face as she stood from Scott on the truck. Just staring at him for a moment, Catrina turned her back on the teen and jumped off the vehicle. "Why do you fight?" He suddenly asked, stopping Catrina as she was walking towards the jet. Scott didn't want her to go after Jean.

The Russian woman turned around, "Because I must, to prrotect zose I love." Scott knew he shouldn't have trusted the woman. He should have attacked her when he had the chance, she was too unpredictable, making her a dangerous enemy. Becoming fierce again, the woman suddenly took to a run, heading for the jet.

Scott stood up as fast as he could, but couldn't get a shot off before Catrina was running up the ramp. Fortunately, Jean could focus enough from the pain and towards the fight. Putting both hands on her temples, Jean sent out a telepathic wave, causing the woman to fall to the ground. Hissing like an angered cat, Catrina stood to her feet and went to attack when Jean caught her in mid air like before. Trying her best to hold her there, Jean closed her eyes and waited until Scott was directly below Catrina.

Letting the woman fall, Jean gripped her leg as the pain came back to her. Catrina didn't have time to flip onto her stomach as Scott caught her in his arms. Struggling was useless as the teen quickly placed her on her feet and gripped both arms behind her back. Then Scott gripped a part of her neck, and before she knew it, Catrina fell unconscious in the boy's arms.

-(XME)-

On the other end of the tunnel, Wolverine stood before an excited Urs. Becoming angry, Logan allowed his adrenaline to rush through his body. Urs simply smiled at him, as if saying "Bring it." And Wolverine did. Rushing forward with both arms on either side, Wolverine got just a few feet from the man when Urs stepped forward. Swinging his right fist forward, Urs punched Wolverine in the stomach, sending him across the tunnel and into the tipped truck.

Sliding from the bottom of the truck, Logan landed on his feet and glared at Urs. The German simply pulled his arm up and flexed his muscles. Almost growling, Wolverine charged the man once again. Urs saw this and couldn't help but wonder why this mutant charged him head on every time. Getting into a strong stance, Urs got ready to bang his fist together when he suddenly felt woozy.

Looking back and taking a few steps away, Urs saw Rogue laying on the ground, her arm outstretched. Part of the man's pant leg was rustled. Glaring at the teenage girl and furrowing his brow, Urs got ready to grab her when she suddenly sat up and banged her knuckles together.

Getting a taste of his own medicine, Urs flew back a few feet before he dug his feet into the ground to stop his body. However, Wolverine was counting on this as he leapt into the air. Landing on the man's back, Wolverine tried to knock Urs unconscious. However, the large being simply took hold of Wolverine's shoulders and sent him flying over him. Landing easily on his feet, the rough Canadian had a sudden boost of confidence in his abilities.

Unsheathing his claws, Wolverine waited for Urs to attack. The man couldn't help but give a slight smirk when Urs did what he wanted and sent another sound wave their way. Wolverine ducked to the ground, revealing a ready Rogue. The teenage girl only gave a Urs a "gotcha" look, as she smiled and hit her fists together as hard as she could.

The sound wave was larger than any Urs had ever produced. It hit the man like a freight train, crushing several ribs and dislocating his shoulders. But the pain that the German felt didn't stop there as his body was picked off its feet and slammed into the truck, becoming embedded in the now week metal. Completely unable to move without causing a sharp, clear pain to rip through his body.

"I think we got 'em." Rogue said, taking in deep breath from the work out. Logan smiled at the girl before he began to walk towards the truck. Standing right in front of the tipped vehicle, Logan looked Urs up and down. Then he pulled out a communicator. As Wolverine held it up to his head so he could contact the mansion, there was the sound of a gunshot.

-(XME)-

Storm struggled against the web. She could have easily gotten rid of it with a well aimed bit of lighting, but it would be too dangerous to bring one into the tunnel. Especially when she didn't know how everyone else was fairing. Sighing, the woman stopped moving, realizing that it only made the substance tighten around her.

Deciding she had to keep an eye on how Kitty was doing, the woman looked up to see the man whom had picked up the girl go flying past the space between the first and second truck. Then an angry Shadowcat came marching up, her shoulders hunched and her fists clenched tight. When she disappeared behind the first truck, there was a sudden scream and the spider-like man jumped atop the truck.

-(XME)-

Trying to get away from the crazed teen, Von scrambled onto the truck and jumped onto the ceiling. Kitty fazed quickly to the top of the truck and when she looked up, she scowled at the frightened German. All six of the man's eyes went wide with fear when Kitty looked up and saw him. Letting go of the ceiling, Von quickly let four strands of web loose from each insect arm. Swinging his feet up, the two arms that shot towards the back let their grip go and Von easily swung onto the hood of the second truck.

Giving a small frustrated cry, Kitty ran and jumped, landing hard on the hood as a frightened Von Spiderwick scrambled away. Wanting to go after her prey, Kitty suddenly remembered Storm. Looking back at the trapped woman, she could help but give a shy smile as Ororo looked upon her with surprise. Jumping down from the truck, Kitty walked over to Storm and took hold of each arm. Concentrating, the girl pulled her teacher from the web.

Storm gave a small thanks, which was acknowledged with a small nod from Kitty. "We must hurry and help the others. I am afraid that the other performers may be more up to fighting than our little friend was." Ororo said, looking down on the girl, who's eyes were locked on Scott and Jean's fight not too far away. Storm looked as well and commented on how the two seemed to be done as Scott lowered an unconscious woman to the ground.

"Let's keep looking for Kurt, he's in one of these trucks."

"Yes, I agree. I just hope he wasn't in that one," Ororo said, nodding to the end of tunnel. The brunette turned and her eyes went wide in terror as she looked upon the smashed vehicle. Not knowing what else to do, "_Professor!_" "_What is it Kitty?" _the man didn't bother scolding the girl about causing him to use his powers around Jack. "_Was Kurt in that truck?!_" There was a moment's pause, in which the teen feared the worse. "_No, he isn't in this one._"

The girl let out a sigh and gave a content look towards the older woman. "Not that one," was all she said and Ororo understood. About to turn to look in the second truck, Kitty suddenly noticed something. Where the light was let in through the end where the helicopter was, Kitty could see someone standing upon the fourth truck. It wasn't her little spider friend, the silhouette wasn't distorted enough. Instead, only one name came to mind. "Storm, that's Jack!"

Ororo looked up to where Kitty had pointed. Agreeing with the girl, the older woman suddenly noticed something. Jack holding an item in his hand. Squinting a bit, the image became a bit clearer. Gasping at the realization of what was in the man's hand, Storm suddenly rose into the air and began to fly towards Logan and Rogue. Confused, but knowing something was wrong, Kitty began to run towards the end of the tunnel as well when both female mutants suddenly stopped.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **I know, I know. This one is shorter than the last. But you have to realize that they were expose to be one big chapter. But I cut it in half cause I didn't have time to finish it. Anyway, only a couple chapters left. Thank-you to everyone for reviewing! I hope you'll do it again.


	18. The Final Struggle

**A/N: **Thank-you everyone for REVIEWing! I much appreciate it! Now, here's how many chapters we got left. We got this one, the next one, one after that, and then a closure chapter. Kk?

-(XME)-

**Chapter 17: The Final Struggle**

The communicator dropped to the ground, making a clanking noise as it bounced a coupled of times. All his muscles tensed up as his mind tried to get over the surprise. Taking in a deep breath, Logan scrunched his nose in disgust as the smell of gunpowder and blood entered it. Which was made even more repulsive by his heightened sense of smell.

Slowly looking up to the man embedded into the truck, Logan was not surprised to see his eyes had grown to have a glossy look, mirroring his last thoughts of surprise, fear, and torment. Wiping away what little blood had landed on his face, Logan looked down at the pool of crimson liquid that was now forming on the ground below Urs's corpse. Looking up from that and towards the fourth truck, the man saw just whom had pulled the trigger.

Jack stood there, his face expressionless. He held a black pistol with one hand, which was still extended towards Urs. His empty eyes had seemed to grow even darker, as a cruel sheen took to them. Allowing no emotion to show for the fallen performer, Jack calmly put the gun away then leaned his head towards the collar of the shirt and spoke some words into it. Once he seemed down, he looked down upon Logan.

"Why did you do kill him?" Logan asked, still a bit surprised that Jack had done such a thing to one of his own. However, the man did not answer, but instead waited until Logan could see Storm, Kitty, Scott and Jean rushing towards them. Rogue had moved to stand beside Logan, as the professor finally made his way out from behind the truck, his wheel chair scraped and scratched.

Storm and the three teens stopped just a few feet short of where Jack stood above them. They watched him carefully, not wanting to provoke the man since he did have a gun in his hand. Jack looked over his shoulder at them, giving a small smile of content. "Vell it seems zat ve are all here, no?" Jack said, while turning to face everyone. "Hov should Kurt die?"

-(XME)-

Kurt and Robin both had been sitting in silence when they jumped from the sudden gunshot. Immediately, the blue teen pressed against his cage, straining to hear what he could. Robin just sat next to him, her senses heightened from the adrenaline racing through her. Turning the knob on the lamp even more, Robin just about lit up the whole truck bed. "Vhat do you zink happened?" she asked. "I don't knov," Kurt replied, as if his whole situation in the cage had been forgotten.

However, that moment of amnesia passed and Kurt lowered himself from the cage bars. Sitting with his legs crossed, the blue demon allowed his hands to fall into his laps. Robin also let herself calm down, when she saw her long lost friend. Dimming the lamp a bit, she moved closer to the cage. Two golden eyes looked up at her, they no longer held that natural smile that she had grown to love. Placing one of her hands on the bars, Robin opened her mouth to say something when there was the sudden sound of static.

Both teen mutants looked over to where the noise was coming from. Moving over to a brown backpack, which lay in the shadows, Robin stretched out her hand gripped one of the straps. Pulling it over to her, the blonde put one of her long strands behind her ear and opened the pack. Reaching in, Robin rummaged around while Kurt watch. After only a couple of second, the German beauty produced a hand held walkie talkie.

Then a calm, all too familiar voice broke through the static. "Robin, zere has been a change of plans. Urs is dead, Von missing, and Catrina has been defeated." Robin looked up to Kurt in worry, "Vhen I give you ze signal, I need Kurt's cage opened and you in ze driver seat of ze truck. Do you understand?" She didn't understand the reason behind Jack's requests, but she did understand what needed to be done. "Gut, zen ze key is in ze smallest pocket on ze pack. Remember, do not open his cage until I tell you to." There was static again, then silence as the connection was cut.

At first, Robin just sat there, then she began looking through all the pockets of the pack. While Kurt began to try and convince her to let him go. "Robin, please, you must release me." She shook her head no and kept opening the small pockets and trying to look into them. "Listen to me, my friends are here, zey already neutralized zree ozers. I knov zey vould never kill anyone. Even if it vere Urs." Robin stopped for a split moment and gave him a look that asked, "How do you know." At this Kurt just pulled away from the cage a little, allowing the blonde to continue.

Kurt sighed and flopped back a little. He watched as Robin finally found the key. She produced the small item, then quickly backed away from the cage, holding the key close. She wasn't about to let Kurt's tail to take hold of her and steal the key. Even though it would be very unlike the teen to just grab her like that. Instead the blue demon was docile. Just sitting there as he began to realize he wasn't getting out of there.

Still waiting for Jack's signal, Robin decided to at least explain why she had decided not to help her friend. "You knov I can't help you. Do you realize vhat Jack vill do to me if I disobey him?" When Kurt was silent. Taking that as a 'no', Robin continued. "Besides, hov could I help you escape nov, vhen you didn't help me back zen." As the girl said this, Kurt looked up at her again, a questioning expression upon his face.

"Vhat do you mean Robin?"

Remembering was painful, but she had to do it. She had to know why, why he had left her. "Ze night you ran avay, you left me behind. You left me to Jack, to that stupid life. I had zought ve vere going to get avay togezer, Kurt. Togezer." Robin said, holding the key a bit closer to her chest. She watched as Kurt's eyes lit up as if he had just thought of something or remembered some detail.

"Robin, I didn't mean to leave vithout you! Jack took me in ze night because I had refused to pickpocket people from under ze bleachers. Zen he zreatened to kill me. I vas lucky to get avay, but he folloved. Back zen I couldn't teleport like I can today. So I didn't mean to disappear like that," Kurt said, giving Robin a look of pity, as if saying he was sorry for not finding her.

The girl had tears threatening to come, but she did he best to hold them down. They were no longer tears of sorrow but of happiness, knowing that Kurt hadn't abandoned her seven years ago. "Nov, ve both knov Jack is going to kill me if I stay here. Please," Kurt's spade squeezed between the bars and gently touched Robin's cheek. "Ve can escape togezer zis time." The blue teen said, staring into Robin's eyes.

Nodding, Robin fumbled for the key in her hand for a moment, then tried with shaky hands to place the key into the lock. Kurt slipped one of his hands through the bars as far as it could go and took hold of Robin's hand. It steadied almost immediately, and the boy pulled her closer to the lock. Letting go, Kurt watched as Robin put the key in and turned it. There was a satisfying click as the door swung open from the cage.

-(XME)-

Jack leapt from the hood of the fourth truck, barely landing on the back of the third. The advantage Storm had over the man because of her flying was now gone as he used some of her power to move with a great speed and acrobatic ability. Along with Ororo, Wolverine, Kitty and Scott pursued the man. Jean and Rogue stayed behind, so they could protect the professor if they needed to. Plus, Jean's leg was still hurting her and she wasn't able to run on it too well.

As they raced over the trucks, Jack couldn't help but smile. Things were going just the way he wanted them to. Soon, very soon, he would be driving, or flying, away from there with his little prize. Glancing over his shoulder just as he leapt from the third truck to the second, Jack increased his speed just a bit so that Storm's hand fell short as she tried to grab him. Giving an amused laugh, Jack raced across the second truck and towards the second.

As the man jumped from the top of the second truck and was heading for the flap of the first, Jack called into the radio on his collar, "Robin Nov!" Just as he used Kitty's power to faze into the truck bed. The X-men all made in time to see the man enter the truck, and they stopped in their tracks when he came flying out. A blue mutant holding onto the man and driving him through the second trucks windshield.

As Kurt and Jack busted through the glass and landed in the cab, the blue demon didn't allow Jack to gather himself. Instead, the teen pinned him against the back seat as his hands gripped the front of the man's shirt and twisted into fists. Slamming Jack into the back window that lead into the truck bed, Kurt allowed all his rage to show in his face.

At first Jack wasn't affected, just a bit stunned. The man pulled up his arm to push Kurt off him, but this only caused the blue demon to give a frightening snarl. Jack couldn't help but scream as Kurt bit down into his arm, his fangs drawing blood. In the pain and confusion of it all, Jack used the teleportation and brought them out of the tunnel.

Stumbling, Jack came out of the teleportation and fell onto the ground. Kurt was not ready to loosen his grip just yet, however Jack pulled out the white dart gun. The teen pulled back, leaving two cut marks in Jack's arm as his fangs dug into the flesh. Skidding on the ground from the sudden move, Kurt looked to where he had just been and saw a dart embedded in the ground. However this did not shake the mutant.

Jack stood to his feet, not expecting Kurt to be this violent. Still stumbling, the man tried moved back a little so he stood on the edge of the road, while Kurt began to rise from his crouching position. Standing as tall his fawn-like legs would allow, Kurt's golden eyes locked onto the frightened ringleader before him. They glowed in the shadow, caused by Kurt's head tilting ever so slightly forward. Hatred and contempt in his eyes, Kurt gave a small smirk at what he was about to do. Jack was way over due for an ass kicking, and Kurt was more than happy to deliver it to him.

-(XME)-

The other X-men raced ahead, figuring they had teleported out of the tunnel. Storm, Scott, and Wolverine moved quickly towards the copter, where the professor, Jean, and Rogue were waiting. Kitty lagged behind, not wanting the others to see her cry if she couldn't hold back the tears. The brunette was worried for Kurt. Before the two mutants in the cab had disappeared, she had seen Kurt bite Jack. Never before had she seen such ferocity be produced by him.

Suddenly, there was a movement out of the corner of her eye. Snapping her head around, Kitty found herself looking upon a beautiful young teen, not much older than herself. Her blonde hair was short in the back, with two long, curly strands in the front. She wore a striped bikini top with white shorts. Her blue eyes looked around, as if she had lost something. Not really in the mood to take pity on anyone, Kitty figured she was in the circus.

Rather harshly, the girl asked, "Did you loose something?!" Startled, Robin looked up at the new voice. She gave a soft smile than floated up from her spot to where the brunette stood on the top of the truck. "Vhere is Kurt?" Kitty allowed her face to tense in slight anger as she learned that the girl was from the circus. "He teleported out of here, with your stupid boss." Kitty said, almost regretting the harsh tone of her voice.

"Zat's not possible. It must've been Jack vho teleported."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kurt cannot use his povers at ze moment. Zere is a device around his tail zat makes sure of zat." Kitty's eyes went wide as she realized that Kurt was at an even greater disadvantage. Grabbing Robin by the wrist, Kitty began to run back over the top of the truck, fazing the two of them through to the ground as she did so. "Vhat are you doing?!" Robin cried, not entirely sure what the strange girl wanted with her.

"Your going to tell my friends like what you just told me! And more!"

-(XME)-

Kurt got down as low as he could and used all fours to charge at Jack, quickly giving short leaps from side to side. Jack straightened his hand as much as he could, but without much Kurt was moving, he couldn't aim right. By the time the man got a dead lock on the blue mutant, the teen was already upon him, kicking the him in the chest.

Giving a slight "Oof" Jack fell backwards and off to the side of the road. Tumbling down a ditch, Jack lost his grip on the white gun and it flew out of his hand. Coming to a stop, Jack pushed on the ground quickly with his hands, but was too late once again as an enraged Nightcrawler landed on his back. Gripping the man's jaw with his hands and wrapping his tail around Jack's neck, Kurt bent his head over to look into the man's eyes, which were filled with pain as the mutant's feet dug into his back.

Furrowing his brow, Jack teleported again landing them in the middle of the road with Kurt underneath him. The blue mutant let go of the ringleader as pain surged through his body. Jack took this opportunity to get to his feet. However, Kurt did just the same as his tail came up to whip Jack's feet from underneath him. Landing a hard kick to the man's side before he could land, Kurt watched as Jack rolled a bit and came to stop over the doubled yellow line.

Baring his teeth, Kurt charged at Jack once again. However, the man countered this, by teleporting himself away to the side of the road. Kurt flipped his feet before his body right before he landed on his face. Looking around while crouching, Kurt saw Jack over by the side of the road and moving quickly towards the ditch. Knowing that Jack was going after the dart gun, Kurt quickly got on all fours and ran after him.

Jack turned around quickly just as Kurt got to the top of the ditch and stopped in mid tracks. Jack allowed himself to smile, as he recalled his incident with Wolverine. Only this time, the mutant's powers were completely gone and not only half affected. "Live I've said to your friend, I don't knov vhat zis vill do to you." Jack shot the dart that was already loaded, but Kurt was better than that.

Leaping just in time, Kurt jumped over Jack, but wrapped his tail around the man's neck just as he was directly over him. Making a choked sound, Jack found himself falling backwards and onto the grass. Not bothering with the mutant. Jack quickly loaded another dart just as Kurt jumped over the man's body and landed at his feet. Trying to aim with one hand, Jack allowed his other hand to reach up to his neck, causing his gloved fingers to touch the red dot on the bracelet as his body was thrown forward.

Jack's body turned as it was thrown, causing him to land roughly on his stomach. Out of it for only a moment, the man still held the dark gun in his hand. Looking up from his position on the road, Jack saw a victorious Kurt begin to rise from the ditch. Then the blue mutant's tail twitched as something flew from the barb's grasp.

Watching as a thin bracelet clinked against the ground and landed right in front of his nose, Jack scrunched up his face in anger and gave a frustrated cry. Gripping even tighter on the gun, Jack lifted the weapon and aimed straight for Kurt's chest. Lining up his sight with the barrel, Jack pulled the trigger. Kurt didn't react in time as the dart hit him in the center of his chest. Immediately the effects were obvious as pain shot through his body.

As Jack watched Kurt fell to his knees, he couldn't help but laugh. He had won. He was defeated, but now he was back. Still laughing and celebrating in his head, Jack didn't bother to pay attention to the fact that he was still on the road.

Falling to his knees, Kurt leaned forward and supported himself with his arms. The dart had been different than the ones at the manor. They held more dosage of the poison in them. To make matters worse, Kurt's body had just regained its powers, it not yet ready to loose them again. Clutching his stomach, Kurt tried to calm himself down as his body's temperature rose. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his breathing quickened.

Wincing as the pain tormented his nerves, Kurt began to feel dizzy. Fearing to fall unconscious, the boy looked up, hoping to see someone, anyone, coming to help him. Instead, he only saw a limp form, laying in the middle of the road. Then he heard something. It wasn't a car or truck, he would know; but it was a vehicle.

Trying to pin the sound, Kurt looked to the sky. A bit of hope entered his heart when he saw two large, black aircraft heading his way. One of them began to lower itself to the ground. Deciding that would take too long, Kurt used what energy he had left to teleport. The last thing he saw was a stunned, concerned, and overwhelmed Kitty Pryde staring at him as his body rested on cold metal. Then it was dark.

-(XME)-

**A/N: **Yes, Jack did get hit by car. Now, if you don't mind REVIEWing, thank-you!


	19. Letting Go

Thank-you everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Anyway, here it is, one of the last chapters. It was intended to be one big chapter, but I decided to split it for effects. Kk, well enjoy! 

-(XME)-

Chapter 18: Letting Go

They rushed down the hall, trying to keep up with the Ororo. Everyone was rushing, to move out of their way and to help them get to where they were headed. Taking a turn in the hallway, Ororo almost ran into a door, fortunately when she stopped, Kitty grabbed her wrist and pulled her through into the room, where a ready Hank McCoy was waiting.

Scott, Logan, Rogue and Logan all stopped at the door to the infirmary. Jean and the professor were close behind. As they waited outside the door, those that had been running took a breather. It had been a mad rush ever since Kurt had teleported himself into the copter. While Logan flew the professor, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt back to the manor, Storm had gone back to the tunnel to pick up the last two performers, Robin already in her custody. They had found a concerned Von cradling the passed out Catrina in his arms. He willing went with the X-men, saying he wanted no more harm to come to his darling.

Now they were in the jet, locked away until the X-men could contact the authorities and get them in jail. No one was worried about an escape, none of them seeming like they had the energy or the mutation to break through the holding cells.

As soon as they had caught up with the copter and both landed in the hanger, Storm had taken Kurt into her arms and had flown as fast as she could to the infirmary. He was shaking and his temperature had gone up. Sweat covered his body as it tensed with the pain. Kurt had passed out in the chopper, but was slowly coming back to it as Ororo neared the infirmary, his body beginning to move as the pain came back to him.

"Set him down!" Hank said, as Ororo fazed through the door following a frantic Kitty Pryde. Storm let herself down as she moved quickly to the table that Hank had indicated. Putting the boy down, the older woman had to step back quickly as Kurt's tail whipped out. "Strap him down," Hank told Kitty and Storm, as Kurt's back started arching in pain and his limbs were beginning to contort. Storm moved in right away and quickly pulled one of the medical holds over his chest. Fastening that in, she then held down one of the blue mutant's arms and tightened a hold over his wrist.

Kitty just stood there and watched as Storm did this. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kurt was in so much pain, his eyes closed shut, sweat dripping from his body, and then he would bare his teeth and give a cry. It was too much. This someone she had grown close to, someone she had grown to love, her best friend. It couldn't be happening to him, to her. Taking in a shaky breath as Kurt snapped his teeth at Ororo in his confusion and pain. Stepping back, Kitty couldn't take her eyes of the boy, she felt like she was going to be sick.

-(XME)-

"Erlauben mich aus!" the girl yelled, her hands gripping tightly on the bars as she pressed herself against it. However, the red head ignored her and rushed out of the jet after the professor. "I can help him!" she called this time, hoping they would turn around. When they didn't, Robin let got of the bars and fell back down on her bench. The cell was small, just big enough for her to sit or stand in it. It was all black too, going with the rest of the jet. Yet it wasn't completely dark as the ramp to the jet was still open and there was a light in the middle of the three cells. One on each side of it.

"I told you zey vould not listen," Von said, his four insect arms a bit cramped in the cell. He sat directly across from Robin, while Catrina's cell went across the small space between the other two. The Russian woman was still passed out, but her cell was bigger than theirs, allowing her to be laid on the bench. Von hadn't taken four of his eyes off her, since they got on the jet. He still wore his goggles over the other two, that watched Robin.

Robin just stared at Von for a moment before she placed her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. "Vhy von't zey let me help him? I can… I really can." Von didn't know how to answer. He had never been good with comforting someone, and Robin needed some. Her voice was that of a person on the verge of tears. It was understandable too. She thought she had lost Kurt for nearly seven years. Now to get him back and loose him just like this… "I don't knov." Was all von could of to say.

Taking in a shaky breath, the blonde teenager tried not to cry. Instead, she held it in and hid her face from Von. The man felt sorry for her. He wished he could help, but he couldn't. Now that he thought about it, he wished he was Urs at a moment like this. The man would've been able to tear apart these cells. All he could do was make webs and climb walls, and creep people out by staring at them with all six of his eyes. Hold on… he did have strength like Urs. Perking up a bit, Von moved closer to the bars of his cell.

She first heard the slight hiss that the web made when it came from Von's insect like fingers. Then there was a slight grunt and the sound of metal being bent. Looking up, Robin's eyes shot wide when she saw a white substance wrapped around the bars of her cell, which were now bent outward and pulled together, leaving an opening just big enough for her to get through. Looking up at a smiling Von, Robin couldn't help but feel there was still a chance to save Kurt. "Vielen Dank!" the teen shouted as she escaped from the cell and ran out on the ramp.

-(XME)-

They all wanted to go in, but knew they would only be in the way. Scott stood near the door, leaning against the wall. Rogue sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway, her gloved hands fiddling with each other in impatience. Wolverine stood by the teenage girl, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Hey, the elf will be okay. He's in good hands." Rogue looked up at him and gave a soft smile. They had all been pushed today, if anything else happened to Kurt, they felt like they would be sent over the edge.

There was the sound of footsteps down the hall. All heads turned as they waited for whomever was coming to show themselves around the corner. Charles Xavier was the first to come into view as Jean followed close behind him. Her leg had been patched up on the jet and she could just about walk without wincing. However, Scott still went to her side. She gave him a hug, knowing it was rough for everyone at the moment. Urging her to sit down, Scott took a seat as well.

The professor rolled himself to the door and then proceeded to open it. For the split moment that the door to the infirmary was open, the other mutants could hear Kurt's painful cries as he struggled against the poison in his blood. Jean gasped when she heard them, Scott putting an arm around her shoulders. Rogue jumped to her feet, desperate to help her brother. Logan's claws instinctively came out. They went back into his hand however as he gently pushed Rogue back into her seat.

Xavier went fully inside, sorry for having exposed the others to such a horrible thing. Moving over to where Kurt was on the bed, the man asked Hank how he was doing. The mutant was working frantically to do something, as he looked at charts and readings. "I need him to stop struggling under the restraints… and I think Kitty can't take the screams anymore." At this, Xavier looked over to the young brunette. She had fallen back into a chair herself, only a few feet away from the bed. Her eyes were wide open in fear and awe at the whole sight before her. Tear stained her cheeks as her eyes looked red from rubbing them away.

Nodding, the professor moved to be behind Kurt's head. "I cannot take away the pain but I can keep him from moving." Xavier said, placing his hands on the boy's temples. "Don't worry, I'll give him something," Hank said. "I just need him still so I can put an iv in him." Xavier nodded again, then closed his eyes. It only took a few seconds for Kurt to stop squirming and his screaming subsided to heavy breathing. Kurt's eyes shot open, as they had been clamped closed this whole time. Then they slowly closed again as his breathing grew quieter, but still heavy. The boy's teeth clenched as the pain still remained.

Taking the opportunity, Hank moved over to the boy with a heart monitor and an iv. Setting them up, the mutant then walked back over to where his charts where and took a look at them. While Hank was trying to decide what to do for the boy, Xavier moved away from him and went to be next to Ororo, whom was standing near the door. Kitty, now a bit less afraid for Kurt, moved her chair so she could be right beside the boy.

Placing a slender hand over his own three fingered one, Kitty looked at his face. His soft, blue fur was matted with sweat as his body fought against the poison in him. Giving a soft smile, she realized that it was almost like watching him sleep. His breathing was slow, his eyes closed, he was almost at peace. However, he was still in pain and his face twitched now and then from that. Taking her hand off his, she gently stroked his cheek. It was warm from the fever he had received. Not trying to stop them, Kitty allowed her tears to stream down her cheeks. In a choked voice, "It's going to be okay, you'll see."

At this point, Hank rose from his spot, done looking over the charts. He picked up a new, sterilized needle and stuck into a clear bottle with clear liquid. Walking over to the table, the blue mutant took hold of Kurt's iv and stuck the needle in it. Allowing the clear liquid to mix with what was already in the iv, Hank stepped away. Kitty looked up, knowing that the stuff just given to Kurt was a painkiller. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Ease his pain, that's all I can do." Kitty's eyes went wide with realization, as Xavier and Storm's faces turned solemn as they took in Hank's words. Kitty cried harder than ever before this time. Her sobs were heart broken as she held onto to Kurt's hand again. Putting her head down, Kitty cried as hard as her body would let her.

-(XME)-

The door to the infirmary opened. All the mutants looked up as a distressed Hank McCoy walked out to them. He didn't look anyone in the eye or say anything at first. Then Scott asked, "Is he going to be okay?" Hank took in a deep breath and looked around at all of their face. It was hard loosing someone you loved, they all knew how that felt. However, that didn't make it any easier. "I think," Hank began, "I think he would want you by his side."

Logan pushed himself off his position on the wall, "You don't mean…"

"I'm sorry," Hank said, turning back into the infirmary. He left the door open, allowing them to decide if they really wanted to be there. Rogue was the first one to react. Her face was lost, as if she didn't know what she was doing but she knew she had to do it. Walking into the infirmary, the girl could only focus on her dying brother. Scott helped up a shaken Jean, his own heart tearing like it had when he lost his parents. Both of them slowly made their way into the room. Logan was the last to make his way towards the infirmary. However as he was about to step through the door, some movement to his right caught his attention.

-(XME)-

That consistent beeping, that's all that let her know he was alive. It was as if it was a clock, ticking away his life. Every time it beeped, Kurt died a little more. Kitty didn't know what she would do when she heard the final beep. Well, she supposed it would be more of a long moan.

The machine was all she could hear. Everything else was drained from her world. Her eyes only saw the face of her friend, laying there on the table. At least he wasn't in pain any more. _Beep_, _beep_. The other mutants entered the infirmary, all of them silent, just watching as Kitty sat near Kurt. _Beep_, _beep_. She raced down the hall, desperately looking for the infirmary. They had to let go, she hoped they would. _Beep_, _beep_. A slender hand held onto his as the other one reached up and brushed some of his long hair from his face. _Beep_, _beep_. As she rounded the corner, she caught sight of the door being open, but there was a man standing in it. _Beep, beep_.

His head slowly turned so that his golden eyes locked with her brown ones. A small smile was all the girl could give him. _Beep, beep_. It didn't matter that he was stronger, she had to get through. Slamming into Logan, who immediately grabbed her around the waist, the girl reached over his shoulder to try and get into the infirmary. _Beep, beep_. His blue lips parted in a weak smile as he looked upon the girl. She was more than a friend to him, or at least he wanted her to be. Parting his lips, he tried to whisper something. _Beep, beep_. Robin placed her feet on the floor and pushed off of it with all her strength, allowing her to get by Logan. _Beep, beep_. His words traveled over the air between them, causing Kitty to smile even more as she leaned in and kissed Kurt upon the forehead. _Beep, beep_. Robin reached out for Kurt, trying to grasp any part of Kurt that she could. However, Scott had seen the girl and tried to pull her back. Pushing forward just a bit with her other arm, Robin was only an inch away from the boy's tail that hung from the table.

There it was, the final stroke. The long droning moan of death came upon the girl like a wave of grief crashing down on her. Feeling as if her heart had been torn in two, Kitty shouted "No!" and pulled her body forward. Holding Kurt in her arms, she watched as he let go of his life, his eyes slowly closing, and that damn machine deeming him out of time.

--(XME)--


	20. Closure

I was gonna have another chapter after zis, but changed my mind. This'll just be the closure chapter. 

-(XME)-

Chapter 19: Closure

"Ich lieben sie," he whispered as he felt his life fading away. To see her smile one more time, that was all he needed. His wish was granted as he watched her. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead, now he could die happy, and he did just that. As the machine let loose that horrible sound, he felt his body leaving his grasp, his eyes closed, and he was gone.

The darkness did not last for long, as a light suddenly flashed before him. Finding himself no longer in pain or feeling dreggy, Kurt looked around. There was only a white nothingness around him. Looking down at his hands, the boy soon realized that he wasn't wearing his uniform any more, but a simple pair of white pants and a white shirt. Touching his body, Kurt realized that it wasn't a dream. It was death.

Looking around, he tried to figure out whether he was in Heaven or Hell. However, he was soon to find out that it was neither. While his head turned here and there, there came a voice, a soft gentle one. One that he knew well. "Hallo Kurt," the blue teen turned around and looked upon the gentle face of a German girl. She was dressed just as he, nothing but white. "Carina, vhat happened? Did you die as vell?" Kurt asked, his easiness leaving him as he moved close to his friend.

Robin put up a hand, to settle the boy down. "Nein, I am still alive. You are still alive." Kurt looked at her confusingly and asked her how that could be. He remembered dying on the table. Robin shook her head and told him that was correct. So Kurt asked again, how he could not be dead. "Because I posses a second pover. I've only used it once, and I don't zink I vill be using it for a vhile. It takes a lot out of me. You knov?" Kurt nodded his head.

"So, vhat happened exactly?"

"Vell, I zink I'll ansver zat after we are boz feeling better," before the blue teen could ask anymore questions, he suddenly felt a sudden heaviness on his soul. Being pull down, he suddenly went into the darkness again, then he felt miserable, his body weak and his head spinning. Groaning, Kurt scrunched up his face in pain before opening his eyes, the beeping on the machine replacing the silent strain of his last heartbeat.

That's when Kurt noticed that no one had paid attention to that and Kitty was holding his now unstrapped body close to hers. Her tears were falling upon his face as the girl hugged him. "Kitty, I can't breathe," he whispered. Suddenly, the brunette's tears stopped and she held Kurt away from her. The blue mutant couldn't help but give a happy smile as he saw the shock in the girl's face. Her sudden movements had caught the attention of all the mutants in the room. Looking at a beaming Kurt, everyone put on their own overjoyed smiles. "Kurt!" Kitty cried in happiness as she pulled him across the table and into a large embrace. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered in his ear, her eyes now shedding tears of happiness.

The two didn't stay in the embrace for long, as all the other X-men surrounded the two, all of them laughing and smiling at how happy they were to see him alive. Xavier sat back, a startled, but content Hank walking over by his side. "How did he… I thought he was gone for good." Charles didn't look up at him, but instead stared at a tired German girl, still holding onto a bit of Kurt's tail as she smiled up from her spot on the floor. "He had a little help," the older man said.

-(XME)-

They stood there at the end of the drive, the afternoon sun causing the orange specks on the ground to dance as the trees moved in the slight breeze. The girl held a pack, which was slung over her shoulder. It had some money in it as well as food and a map of the area. A teenaged boy stood next to her, his eye looking out past the drive. Another girl, this time a brunette, stood behind him with her arm wrapped around his shoulders. It had been a few days, but he was still healing so she didn't put any weight on him.

Looking back towards each other, Kurt and Robin each gave a small smile. "I guess zis is it?" She said, not believing she was really free from Jack's grip. It was as Kurt had said, they had escaped together. "Ja, but only for nov." Kurt said, as Kitty slid her arm of his shoulders and put out her hand towards Robin. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Robin, even under the circumstances."

The German girl smiled and shook the brunette's hand. "Like vise, mein freundin. I hope to see you very soon." As Kitty let go of her hand, Kurt moved in and gave her a small hug. He then looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure you von't stay for a little vhile longer?"

Shaking her head 'yes' Robin turned back towards the open road. "Von and Catrina are out zere somevhere. I von't doubt zat zere togezer. Zey're still my friends, and ve still have an act." Kurt nodded and gave the girl a final goodbye. Robin quickly moved in and kissed him on the cheek, before she turned and took off into the sky.

As Kurt's image inducer wavered, he put up his hand and touched the spot where Robin had kissed him. Kitty just gave him a little scowl, which quickly disappeared. The two stood there in the silence of the afternoon for a moment, before Kurt turned back towards the manor. Kitty did the same, looping her arm in his. Leaning just the tiniest bit against him, the girl had a question for the teen. "Back in the infirmary, you said something to me. It was in German, could tell me what it means?"

Kurt nodded. "You said, 'Ich lieben sie.'" At this, Kurt only put on a smile, that spread across his face rather quickly. "What? What does it like mean?" Kitty asked, stopping in front of the Kurt, but still holding his hand as she looked into his golden eyes. "I zink I vill tell you later. I need to call Amanda," the boy said, walking past Kitty and up the drive. "Kurt!" the girl called, still wanting to know what he said. The boy took into a run, which caused the cat to chase. The two teens sped off towards the manor, the boy laughing as the girl shouted for him to tell her the meaning of the words.

Das Ende

-(XME)-

* * *

**A/N**: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed and to those who will review! I hope you liked the ending! 

**Translations:**

Face Off, Part I- Jack "Machen nicht sein besorgt" "Do not be worried"

Letting Go- Robin "Erlauben mich aus" "Let me Out" / "Vielen Dank" "Thank-you very much"

Closure- Kurt "Ich lieben sie" "I love you" / Robin "mein freundin" "My friend"

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed up to 8/12/07:**

GIZMAC

Elevanya

Blue's Baby

AzarathianWarrior

Zwig

Me

s.s.

Tonya-The-Blue


End file.
